Time Still Flows
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: Chapt. 17 The end of a year and a partnership. Friends go their seperate ways and a warning isgiven. A Different sort of BuffyHp fic. Preview of next story included. Please R&R as Usual. Finally Finished!
1. Preface

Time Still Flows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. That's all I have to say about that.

Premise: A different sort of Buffy/Hp crossover. All bets are off!

            "Er Willow…"?

 "I know, I know Xander. Knock it off, we're being stared at enough as it is." Diagon Alley, usually ablaze with constant conversations was very quiet except for whispering about the three new arrivals dressed in distinctly, different clothing.

Contrasting with the local fashion, robes, Xander stood out with his cargo pants, t-shirt and jean jacket. Across from him stood Buffy in a black mini-skirt and red blouse. Willow was getting the most stares with her blue skirt and her pink fuzzy bunny shirt.  

            "I thought we were supposed to be…" "Knock it off Xander" Willow and Buffy said in unison. Walking down the long and narrow road, the surprise of the customers soon wore off and the alley's attendance soon began to go about their business. 

            "Hey Xander, " Buffy snickered. "They're giving you the eye."

Emotionless as he continues walking along, he replies, "Good, I need an extra one." He slightly smirks as the memory of his lost eye still burns within his mind, knowing they were just trying to make him feel better. 

            It had been already 8 months since Sunnydale sunk into the earth as the crater it now is. The media hailed it as a gigantic earthquake, trying to make sense of the supernatural event.

            Looking up at the sign above a shop, Buffy smirk, "Hey Will, look, it's a magic wand store." 

Not even looking at the shop Willow continues, sighing, blowing strands of her red hair away from her face. "Overrated." The three continue walking knowing why she would say so.

            "So Will, what's the first thing on our agenda?"

 "We need a stockpile of books, then the magical ingredients, etc. etc." Xander nods as Buffy points something out. "Like that book store. Flower and Butts?"

Willow shakes her head. "That's Fourish and Butts…I mean Blotts. Now you've got me doing it." Xander snickers as they enter the shop. 

While Willow began bargaining with the manager about prices, Buffy looks through a couple of books, spying one on Vampires. Opening up she gasped a bit at the pictures, which were moving. " Hey Xan, get your butt over here." Perplexed, Xander walks over and looks in the book.

"Hey look, the book has a tiny television in it." Annoyed at his try for levity, Buffy proceeds to rap him in the head with the book. "Hey, I was only kidding." He whines. 

Flipping through the pages, there were detailed documentaries about many vampires, most she never heard of. Angelus was featured there, as of William the Bloody, or Spike as he rather liked to be known as for obvious reason. Both of whom she knows were taking care of business at an evil law firm. Flipping though the pages, she even saw one of the most famous vamps of all time. "Hey look it's Mr. Fang face himself. Good ol' Drac." Xander smirked as the picture of the vampire looked up at Buffy and promptly ran out of frame. "Must of left a bigger impression on him then I thought." 

            As they turned around, Willow stood there looking downtrodden. "Oh poo, Mr. Robes there and I got to an agreement when I found out they don't take the usual currency. He laughed when I pulled out the money, and then told me about the currency difference."

            Buffy shakes her head then instantly stands alert. "Xander, didn't Anya leave you something. A key and a message that if we ever went to England and needed some quick cash. Something about a Gingut's bank?"

"Yeah, (he pulls it out of his shirt). "I, um, have kept it with me ever since she …" Silence fell for a second between the trio. Anya's passing hit them hard. 

            'But I don't think it was Gingut's. Wasn't it Greenbutts?"

"No, I think she may have said Gringotts, and I think I saw it up ahead." Exiting the store, the trio proceeded to the wizarding bank. " Know how much she has in there Xan?"

Xander shrugs. "Not much to my knowledge, she said she only had a few thousand bars. What's a bar anyways?" 

Willow shrugged. "I got sidetracked after talking about nuts and bolts or something. I think it's based on Silver and gold currency." 

Entering the bank, Xander whispers into Willow's ear. "You better talk or else I'll start to say some…little jokes and most likely get kicked out."

Willow snickers as she walks up to the desk all bubbly. "Hey, I have a friend here with a bank account we'd like to withdraw from."

The goblin looked up. "Do you have the key"?

 Serious as it sounded Willow burst out laughing. She didn't realize bankers were all alike, regardless of the species as Xander hands him the key, trying to keep his mouth shut.  

"Follow him" The goblin points to one of the porters.

Who escorts them to some sort of rail car, then takes them to Anya's vault. As the goblin opens the large walk in safe, the three wonder what exactly they'll find in there. After inserting the key, the large door swings open, revealing bars and bars of gold. The three stood there, mouth's agape. "Now I understand why she has a thing for money…" Xander comments as the surprise over them quickly dissipates.

            "Well, she did live a very long time, and being a vengeance demon probably paid well…" Willow pointed out, her eyes still wide. "Think we'll have enough?" The two looked at a smirking Buffy. 

A short time later the trio return to their current residence, a house that was provided by the old watcher's counsel. Someone was impatiently waiting for them. "Well you could have come by sooner. Giles called to see how we were doing." "Sorry Dawnie, had a little trouble with the currency, and anyways, you wouldn't liked to be starred at. Robes are the fashion there." 

Dawn raises an eyebrow. Shrugging she then ushered the three into the house. "by the way guys, a visitor stopped by while you were gone. She's somewhere around here." "Who is it?" Buffy asked perplexed. "OH, you'll see…" She snickers to her self.

Xander shaking his head enters his room. Feeling dirty, he begins to strip down, starting with his pants. Suddenly he hears foot steps and looks up. Standing there in only a bathrobe, the guest smiled. "Just couldn't wait to say hi could we lover boy?"


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

Down the Rabbit Hole

            "So, this is 9, where's the ¾ part." Faith spits out, annoyed by the current situation. The five of them, Faith, Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Buffy were all carrying luggage. The rest of their items were supposedly dropped out at their new home base for this particular mission. Willow shrugged. 

"Beats me. I still think there is no such thing. I think the tickets we bought were a scam. We were swindled." 

Dawn stood by them and sat on her luggage case in front of a large pillar. Mumbling to her self a woman with another cart accident bumped into her. "Sorry." She said in a heavy British ascent as she sped off. Dawn fell back, expecting to hit the wall and instead found her self, hitting the ground.

Buffy weren't to look at the direction where Dawn let of a scream and saw only Dawn's legs sticking out of the brick pillar. "I think that's how we get to our train." Xander mumbles as Buffy rushes to help her sister up.

Walking up to the train conductor, Willow stops. "Um, excuses me, is this the train to Hogsmede?" The conductor looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is, but I thought we closed the…never mind, tickets please."

The train ride was rather pleasant. Scenery rushed by the scoobies almost as fast as the last few months had. After the defeat of the first, gathering new slayers who had been awakened was their first priority. They seemed to have collected all the American ones when Giles was called back to Britain to take control of the Watcher's council as it rebuilds. 

Soon Giles let them in on some info that a new one might have awoken near a school next to a village of wizards, which the thought first caused them to laugh. Giles though as always shook his head and told them that unbeknownst to them, wizards and witches had their own private matters. Unlike Willow though, who was wiccan, their power came through themselves and was focused by their wands. Wiccans or as they call the human wizards get their magic from the earth itself. 

Their current plan was to infiltrate the what seemed to be average private school and find the slayer. They had no idea how they were to do this but in the mean time they had the cover as business people opening a new shop Giles bought. Above the large shop was to be their homes. 

The Magic Box Too would be to them a sort of general store, having various items from books, to ingredients to some special items. Like the first one but with the items geared for these people who use them more often. They had no idea the different lives theses people lived. Especially the robes which Buffy thought were completely hideous looking. 

            Silently staring out the window, Faith was interrupted by Xander sitting next to her. "So, what's the real reason you decided to come back with us? It's not that you didn't have anything to do as you said, was it." Xander asked, in one of his more serious times. 

Faith gave him a small smile. "Can't put anything by you boy toy. It didn't work out between me and Woody. He was so up tight all the time and too attached to helping the other slayers that I began to feel I was getting in the way. So I told him it was either the girls or me and well, I'm here and he's back home. But it's five by five so no need to get teary eyed on the bad girl here." She smirks as Xander shakes his head. "So as usual you scared off another guy." Faith gave him a dirty look, which tuned into a smile as he quickly heady out of her private room. 

In another room, Willow, Dawn and Buffy were all watching the passing scenery. "So, everyone in town will know magic?" Dawn asked. "Yep, and we won't have to worry about monsters for a bit. Those big bad boogie men don't enjoy being friend by us nasty magic users." Willow smirked. "And anyways, they all will think we're normal human's anyways." Buffy continued. "And we're going to keep it that way. No use alerting the natives that the slayer's here." She finished in a serious tone as Dawn rolled her eyes.

Xander then chooses that moment to enter. "Hey ya girl, I hear we're almost there. How are ya doing...hey, snacks…" Xander quickly finishes as he sprints to the next car hoping to get some food. The girls then look at each other and burst out laughing. 

It's nighttime when they arrive at the village of Hogsmede all lit up with the robed inhabitant s starting to leave for home. After a few minutes of circling they finally find their base of operation in a large 3-story building. 

Xander didn't immediately go in. He noticed a billboard with many job opportunities. One was for a janitorial job at the school while the current janitor was on leave. He smiles.

_______________________________

            That blasted Potter had managed to make it out of his master's grasps again, the cloaked man thought. But no matter, no one would survive Voldemort's wrath for long. And anyways, he knew something most people didn't which is why his master is allowing him this time to destroy the only thing that give hope to the world, Hogwarts and especially it's current head, Dumbledor. 

Smiling he calls in the death eaters assigned to him. "We're going to start soon enough. For all those who wish to know. We're going to tear the place apeart from the in side out. There is no way they will know what's happening ior what's going to come after them next. Voldemort shall rise up again!!!"

________________________________

            Harry Potter shot straight up in his bed. It wasn't a nightmare that startled him as much as the strangeness of the dream. AT first he thought it was another insertion by Voldemort but ended up much differently. He saw glimpses oh what looked to be monsters of all shorts attacking the school followed by an approaching darkness. It was about to overshadow all when five figures clocked in light fought back the darkness. It was unlike any dream he ever had, it was almost, prophetic…


	3. Maximum Exposure

Maximum Exposure

            Breakfast in the lighted dinning room of the second story was different then normal. They were taken by surprise by the fact that there were no modern supplies and the only way they could cook was with the magical appliances they had installed which to a little getting used to. 

"Xander, plans aren't usually your strong point…" "Thanks for pointing that out Buff…" She smirks and continues, "but never the less this idea is perfect. You know the signs so you s can sniff out any possible slayer and will have access to some records." Faith snicker in the background. "Keep that up boy toy and you may be some us to us after all." She smirks as she takes a sip of her coffee while leaning against the wall. 

            Ignoring the comment Xander continues. "So while you girls run the shop here, I'll check out the school, and maybe get a date with one of the younger teachers…" He smiles, while the other girls sigh. "Is that all you think about Xander?" Buffy asks, knowing that quite possibly, it was. 

            "Can't fool you ladies can I. I'll be back latter, I hear it's just across that dark forest there so I'll just use that as a short cut. See you later ladies…"

            Hours later, at the doorstep of the Hogwarts, Xander whistles. "Now that's what I call some good craftsmanship, I mean this place could probably stand forever…" He says taping on a statue near the door, accidentally breaking off one of the smaller pieces. "Uh, opps." Looking around to see if anyone was watching he throws the piece as far away as he could. He then stepped up to the large double wooded looking doors and knocked. 

            The doors open to an elderly looking witch in green robes wearing spectacles and a pointed hat. In a husky accent closer to Irish the women spoke. "May I help you?" Xander looked at her. "Yeah, well, I found this paper in Hogsmede, where I just recently moved and since I felt I wasn't doing enough around the store, I thought maybe a nice job as a private school would." 

            The woman's piercing eyes searched him up and down. "The headmaster would probably like to meet you. Follow me." She turned around, her robes sweeping behind her as Xander entered the place, almost being knocked down by two robed students. "I have to ask, are you a muggle?" The word caused Xander's eyebrow to rise. "Isn't that what dogs have?" 

The woman allowed herself a small smirk at his naivety. "You're thinking of an animal's muzzle no. I'm asking you if your non-magical folk." Xander grins. "Yep, nothing really special about me, I'm as average at they come." He says truthfully when he compares himself to his group of friends. "How then did you come to find out about the wizarding world?" She asks as they walk down the large and heavily decorated hallways. 

"Oh I have a few friends who knew about it and thought hey, my current life was pretty boring so why not?" The woman ahead nodded. As the approached a state the women yelled out, "Yellow popcorn fluff."  The statue twisted into a stairway that led the two into a glorious room, decorated with many portraits. 

"Hey, neat effect, I thought televisions didn't work here." Xander mentioned as the pictures started to move and mumble. A voice opposite from them answered his question. "They don't young lad. They aren't your normal pictures, their magic. Xander turned his head and saw what could be only as described as the perfect representation of Merlin. 

The elderly man's dark robes cover him from the neck down, with his hat covering his head. Long white hair streamed down from the hat, meeting with his long white beard. The elderly face was curved into what seemed to be a constant smile. What really go Xander though was the way the man's eyes not only twinkled with the sight of someone who seemed far younger, but with power that he's only seen in a few others. "Thank you for escorting our guest Minerva. I know you have much work to do so you can take your leave." 

The woman nods and leaves the way she entered. "Now then, first the introductions. I am, if you haven't heard of me, Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." That stopped Xander cold for a moment. "OF what!!!" Dumbledor chuckles. "It's a school to teach magic to one who have the power. I think you might not know wh…" "No no, that's ok. I thought this was a private school. Just a little surprised is all." Then in his best Sean Connery impersonation, Xander introduced himself. "I'm Harris, Xander Harris." 

Dumbledor continues his smile. "So you found my post. Our current janitor, Mr. Fitch is on leave for the year for personal reasons. What experience have you had?" "Well, I'm a carpenter by trade, and work really well with my hands, in fact, that's how I acquired this trophy not too long ago." He points to his eye patch so no  further questions would be asked. 

Dumbledor nodded. "So, you walled that long trail around the forest just to get here did you?" Xander shook his head. "Naw, just went through that dark forest between us." 

That caught Dumbledor unprepared. "You did what?" "Yeah crossed the forest. No problems at all. It was a little creepy but no trouble." Dumbledor opened his mouth to say something then closed it, smiling again. "Yes, I think you'll fit in here wonderfully." Making Xander glad that no further examination was required. " Mr. Harris, is you wish you can start your job tomorrow." Xander nods. "Great, I was hoping I could start soon." "And if your sure enough, would you like to join us for dinner tonight so I can introduce you to the students and teacher. And I would like to thank you for taking this position." 

Xander smirked. "Right back at you D-man." Smiling, Xander walked out of the room. Dumbledor grinned. "D-man…hmmm. Curious." He then set back down and continued his work. 

            Later on that night, at dinner as the students gathered in, Harry was sitting next to his friends at usually when Dumbledor called for silence. Looking up, the three listed intensely. "My dear students. Before we begin dinner, I would like to introduce this year's caretaker of Hogwarts in place of Fitch. Mr. Xander Harris."

            The applause that came next wasn't there as much for the new caretaker as it was for the fact that Fitch and hi dang cat were gone for the rest of the year. Then Harry say what seemed to be a goofy looking man in his early 20's stand up and wave intensely. The main feature that caught his eye (pun intended) was Xander's lack of one. 

            Suddenly he spoke. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Yep, call me Xander. The Xan man is goint to clean up this place like you've never seen…" Silence ranges after the words causing Xander to become slightly embarrassed. "Uh er, well that's about it." Sitting down besides Hagrid, Harry could then see that Snape was giving the new caretaker very dirty look that would have cowered any student. Xander on the other hand looked at Snape and gave him a very goofy grin that caught the slime ball off guard. Harry was begging to like this guy. 


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…

            After Xander left, Buffy and Faith considered various options for a work out, while Dawn and Willow set up shop. "I still say that even here, sword training would give us looks from our neighbors, especially on human like dummies."

"Come on then B. Decide already. I'm bored enough as it is. Nothing to do. This place is too damn safe."

            "Well, maybe a jog through the forest will help us." Buffy points her thumb to the darkened woods. "

"I'm up for it if you are B." The two girls started off into the darkened forest, unaware of what dangers lay ahead.

______________________________

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah, Dawnie?" Willow musses as she continues placing the new stock that had just arrived.

"I've been thinking. I think I may be able to help you guys out a bit more then just working here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking to enroll in the school. I could go where Xander couldn't and I could get to know the girls much better. Then, I could come back here and give you the info." 

Willow stopped a moment to think about it. "Yeah but didn't you just get your GED, since, well, your old school became a recent fixer upper?"

Dawn smirked. "They don't know that though, do they?"

Willow chuckled. "And considering it's just a school, I don't think it's going to be a problem with Buffy."

            A few seconds pass as they continue to stock the shelves. "Dawnie, you haven't told Buffy yet have you?"

 "About what?"

"About what you want to do in the future."

Dawn sighs. "No, not yet. I just haven't found the right time to tell her yet. This has been the most I've got to seen her since before the First showed up. She's been too busy. I don't want to push her away so soon. If I told her now that I wanted to be a Watcher we'd be arguing about it over this whole trip."

            Willow nods. "Your right, but you realize, you have to tell her soon. You're able to look after yourself, even if she doesn't know it yet." Dawn nods.

            "Now, we have one more thing to do before we can have our grand opening. There are some books in the back I haven't checked yet. The Monster Books of Creatures or something along that line."

"Oh those, yeah, I saw them. They're really annoying. Oh, and one's damaged."

"How did it get damaged?"

 Buffy thought one of them was possessed and staked it to the table. I think the other books are quieter now."

"Ahhh," Willow said while going about her business.

_______________________________

            "Now that's what I call a workout B," as Faith and Buffy grinned while jogging out of the forest, covered in sweat and other fluids.

"Yeah, that was a really dark forest, even the vampires aren't too bright. One fell right on to a tree branch."

Faith shakes her head laughing. "Yeah but you punched him. The one I'm thinking of was the guy who tripped onto the broken log."

"Yeah, he tripped over his own feet. But the creatures that were the most fun were the guys with the horse hind ends."

"The Centaurs?"

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for that one, he was about to shoot me with his arrow if you hadn't kicked him between his back legs."

"Yeah, well he was a guy so I figured what the hey."

"By the way B, did you notice they were halfway cute though?"

Buffy smirked. "Which half are you talking about?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination." The two just silently ran back to the store, drawing stares from the robed inhabitants as they did.

Later that night, Xander arrived home. "Good news, I'm in. No problems yet and I'll have access to most areas." The others nod.

"Oh and Xander, you're going to have a partner in crime." Willow says, being perky.

"Yeah, you're coming too?"

 "Naw, Dawn's volunteered to enter the school as a student."

            "Uh, that's the other thing. I found out, the school's not an average private school." The others look at him. "It's a school for magic or something like that."

The girls just shrug. "That will make it all the more fun." Willow said with a smirk.

Xander shakes his head. "Will, I pity any fool who tries to get one word in while your talking." She just smiles. 

_______________________________

            "It's time. Have you gotten the beasts ready?"

"Yes. The two trolls are unconscious as we speak."

"Good, we will soon set them loose upon the inhabitants. Maybe even injuring a staff member, or hopefully killing a student. This will result in the parents loosing all faith in the school, leaving Potter open to an attack while his Dumbledor is helpless to protect the brat."

The death eaters nod with the cloaked one and exit the room."

________________________________

            It was night in the groups' current residence. The lights were all off except for one in the upper most corner of the house. Xander was still awake, in bed staring at a singular picture he held close to him. She was to have been his wife, but he left her, because of his own fears. His girl.

            Months ago after he had been able to just get over the exhaustion and fatigue from the last battle with the First, he finally broke down. Her death tore him apart and matured him a bit more. Sure in public he acted like what people expected him to act like.

            He knew that Buffy, Dawn, Will and Faith knew he was just covering up his pain. Heck even Giles probably knew of it, but they didn't know what to do about it and let him alone to deal with it himself. He would have thanked them for that but knew they probably already knew.

            After a few months of not eating as well, he forced himself to live through his work, as either carpenter in Cleveland or as a trainer and searcher for new Slayers. HE spent almost no time by himself, trying to keep the pain away but slower, it began to seep through. After breaking down a few times he began to come to terms with it. Sure it still hurt and would always hurt but deep down, he knew there was a reason for these things happening. He also realized that if she could talk to him, she'd try to tell him how great he was doing. She'd try to cheer him up by giving examples of worse times in his life or worse things that could happen which wouldn't really make him feel better but at least she would be there.

            Turning off his light he laid her picture back in the drawer at his bedside. "I will always, love you Anya…, but its time I move on…" he mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.


	5. Once and Again

Once and Again

            McGonagall was once again heading towards the front door of the building. This was the second time in two days she thought as she approached the door. Opening the doors she was ultimately surprised to see two figures, dressed as that man, Xander, was yesterday. The first was a young girl who looked like she should be in school. Her dark long hair and smiling face were setoff more so by her dark jeans and a t-shirt. 

The other woman next to her was even stranger. Dressed in a dark skirt and a very colorful shirt saying, "Hug Me" made for a very perky attitude. What made the deal stranger is that she could have been a Weasly with that fiery red hair. Her eyes were what got McGonagall the most. While they twinkled, she was awed by her tremendous magical power, but that was impossible for a muggle! 

"Hello, I'm Willow Rosenberg and this is Dawn Summers. We have a request to make to the headmaster here, Dumbledor I think. Yeah, that's it. We don't mean to be up front, but well, we're sort of in need and would like to talk to him quickly if that is ok", dragging the other girl inside behind her. "Ooh, Dawn look at this place…Oh my! The pictures are incredible… Ca… Can you buy them around here? …Oh, oh, look at the staircase… has anybody ever fell down it before? You know you can't be too careful. So where is this Headmaster anyway?"

Taken back by the girl's forthright and her way of talking so no interruption could be made. That and the perky attitude made it so the only response McGonagall had to offer was a nod and it was off to his office. 

On the way there, slight smiles were made by McGonagall all along the route, because of the two girls nonstop comments. Either about how nice her robes looked or about how well behaved the students were. It would have become annoying if not for how innocent the girls seemed, but also at their sincerity, which was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time since Voldemort's return was announced. 

As she showed them the steps to his room, she began to leave, having much work to do. "OH and thanks for showing us the way to the headmaster's chambers Professor McGonagall." The red head, Willow waved to her goodbye. McGonagall nodded in return. What a nice strange girl, she thought shaking her head as she wandered back down the hallway. 

____________________________________

            "You want to what?" Dumbledor asked in amazement.

 "I said I want Dawnie here to attend your school."

Dumbledor chuckled. "But, Willow right, this is a school for…"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she's a "muggle" as you call them, but does that really matter? Are you prepared to deny this young innocent lady an education." They both turned to Dawn as she raised her eyebrows and grinned at them.

"Well…No, of course not. But…"

"This is a proper school, isn't it? And besides we're prepared to pay for her tuition. She just needs to finish her last year of school. We moved here quickly and since there are no other muggle schools around… well your up."

"Yes, bu…but we have no…"

"Well she already knows all the material anyway. She just needs something saying she finished school. Just give her classes she doesn't need magic in. I don't know, say… potions could work. Things like that. And no need for room and board, we just live over in Hogsmede as I said. She can come home with Xander, you know, your janitor. I still don't understand why he's so quiet around me. Everybody says he talks a lot, but he doesn't seem to say a thing when I'm around? Well anyway, he moved here with us."

Albus thought to himself *Cause he can't get a word in edge wise*. "Well I'll have to talk to the other…"

"Good, then it's settled," Shaking his hand. "Tomorrow she'll start classes here and she can go home with Xander after he's finished. Thanks for doing business with you, bye."

She turns to leave, but turns around once more. "Oh and if you or any other of the teacher's are in Hogsmede, look us up. We have a store called The Magic Box Too. It's now open and ready for customers. I'll give you guys a discount." She winks at him as she leaves with Dawn as they both wave goodbye. 

As the door shuts Dumbledor shakes his head. "She may be a muggle, but that girl

could talk a Dementor into being a muggle kindergarten teacher. Curious." He muses as he pops a jellybean into his mouth. "…Garlic…"

_________________________________

            Walking down the hall with Dawn, Willow was proud of herself. She talked circles around people before, but baffling the Headmaster was tricky. He was wiser then normal; she had to be extra perky. She almost hated pulling the wool over his sweet old eyes. 

Turning the corner she accidentally bumps into a greasy haired man, sending him sprawling to the floor. This stopped numerous students in mid stride, especially, a blonde girl, brown haired boy with glasses, and another male with hair almost as red as her own. "Oops, pardon me." She apologized. 

"Watch where you're going!!!" The man yelled.

"Well excuse me Mr. It's my time of the month. I did just say I was sorry, so there's no need to get all rude and such." The man got up and dusted himself off. "Do you even know who I am?" Willow glanced at Dawn, who shrugged, then looked up for a moment and then back at him. "No, not really, and if you act like that I really don't want to know. Come on Dawnie." With that she walks down the hallway, leaving Snape almost melting over with anger. "By the way, this isn't the olden days. They do have conditioner and shampoo for your hair. You should try it." She yells down the hallway. 

Snickers from student's began to occur, but one look from Snape quiets them as he walks back down the hallway, fuming. 

____________________________________

            As they are about to leave the girls hear a quiet psst. Looking around they then hear it again and look over to see that Xander's motioning them toward him. 

"So, how'd it go Will?"

Dawn giggled at him. "He's probably still dizzy from the onslaught of verbal nonsense she put him through."

"That's my girl," as he leaned over to hug Willow. "So, do you two want to see my new office?"

The girl's exchange looks. "Are we allowed?"

Xander shrugs. "Does it really matter? We're already lying to them as it is. There's no reason we should start being honest now, come on, it's in the dungeon."

The girls look at each other. "Dungeon?"

            After a descending a few sets of stairs, they arrive at his office. "Xander, this place is a dump."

Xander nods. "Yeah, the old guy wasn't much into cleanliness. He even left me with a to-do list. But I thought the office needed a girl's touch you know. A sofa here, a few throw pillows. Espresso maker, you know, the usual." He grins.

            The girl' shake their head. "Sometimes Xander, you're just too strange to behold."

Xander bows. "I accept your compliment my ladies."

With that they begin to exit the room. As Xander shuts the door locking it, he hears heavy breathing and footsteps.

"Uh Xander…"

"Yeah... Will…" He turns around and stairs down the hall into the faces of two fat, ugly trolls. "Umm, don't I know one of them from somewhere?"


	6. Recognition

Recognition

            "Xander, are those normal?" Willow asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"I certainly hope not!"

"Are they the school mascots or something?"

"Not to my knowledge."

The trolls looked down at the three and began to raise their clubs.

"Then I suggest we run." Xander nods.

"Agreed."

The three move in overdrive down the hallway as the clubs came crashing down, putting dents in the cement floor before lumbering after them.

            "In here Will, Dawn, I found some weapons in here while I was cleaning up earlier. But then again, Willow, you don't need any do you."

Willow smirks, "You two can take one troll, I'll take the other. Dawnie…"

"I have a crossbow," as she starts getting ready to string it.

"Good girl. Xander what are you doing?"

"Well they didn't see us come in here after we turned the corner. They also didn't seem too intelligent, so…"

            "Xander don't even think of it…Xander!" she whispered as the first Troll passed their hiding place. He glanced across the hall at the broken mirror leaning against the wall, noticing the position of the last Troll's feet. Then he quickly stuck his leg out and tripped it. The last troll fell, dropping its club on the other troll's head, knocking it unconscious. As this happened, the whole castle shook.

            "Will…this ones yours." As they all started backing up from the now rising Troll. 

"Oh yeah, let me do all the hard work." She sighs. 

            As the troll approaches, grunting, she lowers her head. Suddenly she lifts her head, her eyes, change to pure white and raises her arms. By the goddess Hecetate, fall!!!" The castle begins to shake with her raw power as she pushes both arms out, as if pushing something non-existent and the troll flies into the opposite wall, smashing the wall and the troll's neck too.

            "Oh, hey that's the same wall Fitch was going to open up…Thanks Will." Xander smiles and begins clapping. "Good show, but really, did you need to do all the fancy hand gestures?"

She shakes her head. "Naw, but what's the fun in just saying one word. Now, the problem. What to do with the bodies?"

Dawn feeling the stress plopped down on the dead troll's leg commenting," In Cleveland we had places we could bury them easily, here…" Dawn, who gets up, follow Willow and Xander out of the room. 

            "Hold it, I forgot something." Xander says as he turns around and stops dead cold. "Er Willow?"

 "Yes Xande..." She turns around as well. The two bodies have disappeared.

 "Cool, trolls evaporate in this place!" Dawn and Willow exclaim together. 

____________________________________

            The troll hit in the head wasn't yet dead when it awoke next to his deceased partner. Looking up he found himself in surrounded by at least forty girls, each with various weapons of a sharp nature. In the back of his head, he figured something was really wrong.

Behind the troll stood Robin Wood man who began cringing, as he felt bad for what was about to happen to the evil creature that had just appeared out of nowhere. 

___________________________________

            The sun was shining bright the following day. Still unsure about yesterday's two earthquakes, McGonagall walked outside, across the front lawn. So far the year seemed relatively normal and that bothered her more than mischief, especially with Voldemort still plotting. 

            Walking she suddenly stops and bends over, picking up a piece of what seems to be from the statue at the front door. Spying Xander who's walking over to the broken' down old dock, she walks over to him. "Mr. Harris, I found this somehow way over here. I believe it comes from that statue near the door. Could you please fix it?"

"Xander nods, "Get that done as soon as possible Prof.."

Professor McGonagall allows him a faint smile. "Thank you." As she walks off, she doesn't notice Xander looking in all Directions then throwing it over his shoulder, near the edge of the forest. 

________________________________________

            Potions class was alive with multiple whispers and conversations. "Did you hear about the new girl, they say she's a muggle…" "Yeah, and that she's strange…" "Yeah did you hear about what her red headed friend said to…" The conversations abruptly ended as Snape came into the room, simply fuming. 

"Class," In a very sarcastic attitude. "We have ourselves a new pupil. A muggle as it were. Ms. Dawn Summers…" Slytherin's laughed at Snape's comments, but were quickly silenced by Dawns entrance.

Harry watches as a stunning brunet in a bright t-shirt and short skirt hips swaying down the stairs. In fact, most of the males were staring as she took a seat near the back of the room.

Hermione leaned over next to Ron and Harry saying" better wipe the drool off your chins boys, you could slip on it and fall."

            "Ms. Summers, could you please, tell the class, how you expect to pass."

 She shrugs. "Can't be worse then chemistry, and I'm good at cooking so it should be a snap."

 "Yes well, we'll see how much a snap this is." He mumbles something to himself. "Today we're going to create a potion that will summon a messenger demon. Using two parts dragon tongue, one part wolfs bane, and a few cloves of garlic and of course unicorn hair, this demon can be used to send messages. After heating it to a simmer, what do we do then?" 

As usual Hermione was first to raise her hand, but looking around, he was taken back by Dawn's hand up. Knowing the answer was to let it cool over night and then add rats eye.

Hermione was surprised that Dawn had her hand up as well. 

Snape smiled. "Well Ms. Summers, what is the next step?"

"Why wait till tomorrow, add some ginger, the little guy will appear in a few seconds. Ginger works wonders for a summoning spell."

Snape smiled. "Wrong Ms. Summers, now the correct way is to…."

"Wrong my rear… " She stands up, walks over to Harry's simmering potion. Adds the clover, unicorn hair and finds some ginger. Turns off the fire.

 "Hey…" Harry cries.

"Ms. Summers, I have never seen such a disrespectful…"

Suddenly the potion bubbled and turned to smoke, soon revealing a small demon.

"Well, wot can I get ya mate." 

Snape just stood there. His mouth was opened. His mind was reeling. There was no way this girl could have known that. Looking up he sees Dawn there, looking smug as the class just looks at her in awe.

"Told ya so," She says as she leaves the room heading towards her next class, being that she finished her class early.


	7. Conversations

Conversations

                        "Harry, what the bloody hell do you think is up with that girl, Dawn I think her name is?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, cursing isn't necessary, please," said Hermione.

"Both of you give it a rest will you." Harry sighed, trying to cool the tension between Hermione and Ron.  

"Yeah, and what about that…strange caretaker, Xander? Don't they know each other?"

 "I don't find him strange Neville," replied Luna.

 "Well then again Luna, considering who your father is…" Ginny laughs. 

With it being the weekend, the six friends of the Wizarding world's most illustrious school travel by foot down the path to one of their most favorite meeting places, the town of Hogsmede. 

"So, hear about that new shop in town…"

_________________________________________

            "How much damage did the trolls proceed to do to their precious school…"

"Um, actually sir, the trolls never came back."

"Well, their demise was a possibility, but tell me, did anybody die?"

"No, in uh fact, the bloody trolls were never found. At all. The only things that happened were two unknown earthquakes that shook the school."

            The cloaked figured yelled. "IT has to be that damn Potter. He's always foiling the master's plans. No matter though." He calms down. It's time to release something worse on the school's denizens. Much worse. And this time, lets do it out in the open, where the kids are easily taken care of."

_________________________________________

            The six enter the new shop. "You know Harry, this place…just doesn't feel the same as the other shops…"Ron muses.

"That's because it's got a muggle style, if you would have keeping up with your muggle research you would have known this." Hermione sighs. Harry rolls his eyes.

As they move around the store, the boy's eye's bulge out as they begin to see a pair of legs flowing all the way up to the owner's creamy thighs, reclined the owner, a gorgeous blonde. Only being slightly covered by a black with red flowered miniskirt and a red tank top chewing on some gum. "Oh, customers…" The girl swings her long legs off agilely and sits up.

"Welcome to the Magic Box. What's yer poison…or ingredient…book…and whatever else we have?" She shrugs. The six just stare at her.

"Well, we're looking for some special…" The front door bell rings and a known voice from behind sounds off.

"Well look who we have here. "Dumbledor's army." Draco sneers. 

"Malfoy, why don't you just leave us alone for one bleeding day?" Ron asks, knowing the answer.

"What would be…" The doorbell rings as Dawn rushes through, knocking Malfoy and his two inept comrades to the ground.

"Oops, sorry, excuse me…" She rushes to the door in the back, disappearing through it. 

"Filthy Muggles. Their kind does not deserve to be in this town at all…"

"Oh stuff it Malfoy. Or else."

"Or else what Weasly. You'll do nothing."

The three pull out their wands as another knock-out brunette female comes in next to Buffy. Looking at them she raises an eyebrow. "You know that you shouldn't do that kiddo, you could gouge your eye out."

Malfoy looks up at her. "And who are you, do you know who I am, muggle?" 

"No, and your assuming I care. Now, you're magic won't work in here, the stores been protected."

What she did next would be going around the school for the next few months. Crabb and Goyle, move in front of Draco, then each throw out a punch at Faith, who catches both their fists in both her hands. She then twists there arms behind them then escorts them out the door. Malfoy turns to run, but comes face-to-face with a very annoyed Slayer, Buffy. The other occupants of the store just stood and stared at the two women. 

"Now if I ever see you three back here again, I'm going to get nasty." Faith smiles evilly, while Malfoy looks at her with flames in his eyes.

"Muggle, you're going to get it, I promise you."

She smirks at him. "I've been threatened by more impressive people then a Captain Peroxide reject." She slams the door.  

_____________________________________________

            "So this is what they call a bar around here? It's pathetic."

"Well it's a wizards bar Faith. Did you expect run into Willy?" The two Slayers were sharing the night together at the bar, The Three Broomsticks. "I think we're getting off topic. Neither Xan, nor Dawn have found the girl yet. And those trolls, that came can't just be a coincidence."

Faith nods. "We're missing something here. The people are nervous of each other, but they never look at us as if we bother them. Whatever the problem here is, muggles don't seem to be it." Buffy nods. "We need to dig the story out of some local, but first, I need another drink."

Buffy got up meandering over to the bar to order a drink then trips over something straight into someone's arms. "Whoa there, didn't mean ter trip yeh." A rough voice calls. Looking up, and then up some more, Buffy stares into the rugged, bearded face of a giant of a man.

"Er, uh…sorry?" replies Buffy. 

"Yer the new people I've heard 'bout.' Is there anything I can do fer yeh?"

 Buffy shakes her head. "No, no…well actually yeah. Can you come over here a second." Walking over to Faith, who's eyes bulge at Hagrid's size, Buffy tries to introduce them. "Faith, this is…"

"Me name's Hagrid to me friends."

"Yes, we have a small question for ya, please will you sit?"

"I don't se why not?" The two girls move to one side while Hagrid sat on the other seat across from them. 

"We've noticed a lot of…edginess of the populace of late. Can you…"

"Say no more. You have no idea about **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** do you?"

 "That's a really long name, does he have a shorter one…" The conversation continues as all points are covered on Voldemort from his beginning, to Harry Potter, to his resent resurrection. "Now yeh two girls better go home early. Me, I got ter be getting back teh the school. Nice meeting yeh." Getting up he slowly leaves the shop leaving Faith and Buffy in the bar to think about what's going down in the Wizarding World.

Much later as they leave the building, they hear the combinations of shrieks and yells of the populace, running away past them to somewhere safe. Over the hill, the two girls began to see cloaked shapes approaching, feet not visible and hands looking cold and skeletal. 


	8. Action

Action

Hagrid was escorting his class through the dark forest showing them the extensive flora and fauna. After his lecture on the class trip, he walked over to Xander and Willow to thank them for being chaperones.

"Its good of yeh to 'elp me Xander"

"Not a problemo big guy. Besides you helped me earlier with cleaning up the lower levels. If it weren't for Willow agreeing to help, this trip would have been a no go. Thanks Will." Xander nodded in her direction. Hagrid again gave his thanks and then returned to his students.

"Wow Xan, you didn't tell me about the different plants and creatures in the forest.

This is… Amazing!" Willow stooped down to take a look at a large reptilian-mammal named a Trisik, a squirrel type critter. As she leaned in to look closer, it turned its back on her. "Say Hagrid, what's it doing?" she yelled as Xander turned to watch.

"That there is a defensive measure it's main diet is a wild bean, which produces…"

At that moment there was a soft "whuff" sound and a sharp reaction from Willow.

"Ohhh…God! It … farted … in my face! Oh… Xander it …oh my god whe're the Lysol!"

            Xander concerned, quickly looked at Hagrid who "Oh, forgot about that one… But it's not 'armful, just smelly as 'ell. They live a long time…" By this time Xander and the class were on the ground laughing, watching Willow back off and rush around the bend to escape the lingering stench.

            Ginny, quickly followed the red witch giggling all the way. She remembered last year when she did absolutely the same exact thing.

            After five minutes, half the students were still laughing, when two screams pierced the forest. Xander knew Willow's scream, the other obviously Ginny's. Of course Xander being Xander sprinted towards the scream around the curve. Not stopping, he ran straight on into the cloaked creature grasping Ginny, causing all three to fall. Picking up Ginny, he motioned her away, then snap kicked the creature in the face. Xander rushed to Willow who lay limp in the unclean monstrosity's arms. Reaching her he grabbed the evil thing around the chest, using leverage; he was able to throw it to the ground. The evil flowing from the demon was nauseating, but after meeting the First this was a cakewalk. Stooping he quickly scooped up his friend and ran after Ginny! Looking behind him he saw four more besides the ones already coming to their feet. All heading towards one goal, Hogwarts!

            "HAGRID!!! What are these things? Hagrid don't just stand there, MAN, take Willow and get the students out of here, Warn the Profs, NOW!" Hagrid just stood in place, in shock until Harry and Ron shook him out of his stupor.

            "Sorry, I am… but Dementors…! Here in the woods??? I thought Dumbledor told the council.."

            "Harry, Ron get him and the others out NOW!" The boys obeyed immediately noticing no hint of the normal lighthearted man. He was now all business and totally in charge!

            Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Harry hurried down the path. Draco turned at the curve of the path and watched in awe as this muggle, the one he used to make fun of, grab a branch from the ground to knock the closest two Dementors off their feet! He then ran full tilt at the other four! Was this guy nuts? He thought he saw surprise gleaming from the red eyes under the cloaks of the evil creatures! Just as he was about to make impact with them, he through his body in the air horizontally and collided with them taking all to the ground. Rolling off before any could grab him, he fought to his feet. Unexpectedly one grabbed his arm, there was a sharp snap and Xander screamed, "Aarhggg ".

            Xander was able to shake free clutching his useless arm when he noticed Draco standing where he was. "Draco, out now! I'll lead them this way… Go!" Draco turned and left in a dead run.

            Xander, staggered deeper into the woods turning occasionally to make sure that four of the creatures were behind him. "At least most of them are behind me. Oh…s@#t!

My friends are going to kill me; maybe I should let the demons have me! Wait, what am I thinking, they must have been Gay, Big Bads tried to kiss me …ewww! Why do I always get the funny one?" He mumbled to no one in general.

            Hurrying down the path cradling his arm and hearing the foot falls behind him, he realizes that he has never been on this path before. He continued until it dead-ended into a small peninsula on a deep blue lake. At the end of the peninsula was a large moss covered rock "O'k, nowhere else to go. Hope I can swim with one arm, and I hope they can't!" He thought. 

            He staggered to the other side of the rock, while watching the nearest demon at least ten paces behind him. Getting ready to jump in the water, he stopped for a quick breath.

            The nearest Dementor quickly came around the side of the boulder. But it would never truly know what would of happened as it's dismembered head flew into the water with a load splash. Xander came from behind the boulder dragging a three-foot double edged sword. *Dang… this thing's heavy… wish it were lighter. Maybe like a Katana.* The second creature was three feet away, with Xander's broken arm tucked tightly into his buttoned up shirt. When he hefted the sword he didn't realize that the blade was balanced perfectly to his own preference and that the blade was now curved and lighter. He quickly thrust the blade point up into the nearest Dementor and sliced up! The demon seemed to be in shock as it fell backward onto the ground. The other two paused and started to retreat away from Xander, who was bleeding badly from his compound fracture.

            They turned and retreated right into two very pissed off Slayers! Who immediately punched their hands through the faces of the two creatures.

            Both girls ran up to him catching him as stumbled and then yelling when he bumped his arm. "Xander… my god! You're hurt! Quick B, lets get him back to the castle before he bleeds to death."

            "Where'd he get that sword? Never mind, I'll grab the sword and the scabbard,

 you help him get to the castle."

            Xander still semi-conscience heard a voice, in his head, in a heavy British accent saying, "Use it wisely youngster, White Knights are hard to find these days". He passed out right after, falling to the ground. Buffy ran quickly to Faith and helped Faith throw her over her shoulder. Turning back to pick up the sword that she dropped, she noticed that there was no sign of the path that they took at all! It had disappeared!

             "C'mon B, lets go! Turning Buffy catches up to Faith and they hurry to Hogwarts. "B, do yah think he'll be o'k? I mean he's normal, ya know."

            "It's only a break Faith, they should be able to fix him right up." She smiled at Faith's worried countenance. "He'll be five by five when this is over." 

            " I…I know Buff, but I'm worried about him. He's the normal guy, and with that eye, well…"

             " Faith, I understand, I do, but he chose to help, not us. Once I tried to keep him safe and it backfired on us, he saved us all including you…But he never once told us about it. Please keep it to yourself. I found out about it from a source I had." 

            "He saved me twice and I didn't know, I should break his other arm," Faith said in mock anger. They both laughed as they came to the back of the castle where several students and faculty were standing over two smoking Dementor corpses. 

    "So, do you think they'll find the bodies of the one's we ripped apart in town?" "Don't you mean the pieces B?" 

.  


	9. Discussions

Discussions 

****

            A glowing ball of flame slowly started to show in the pitch-black environment that he was in. As it came forward toward him, a velvety voice was heard coming from the now intense light. "You have done well my White Knight, you're friends came right on time. Trust the sword it will help you along your way. This will be the last you here from me, for it tis time for you to awaken'. AWAKE!"

            Xander sat up without hesitation only to be suddenly enveloped in two pair of arms. "Well hello there sleepy head. It' looks like those big nasty cloaky things didn't get cha after all." She smiles at him. 

The other set of arms moved back a bit embarrassed, "Boy toy, I'd yell at'cha and tell you not to do it again, but you being …well you, would probably do it behind my back. Next time, just don't be an idiot and call for backup."

That surprised Xander. Faith actually was being sincere about her concern for his health. About to say something Xander realizes something. "Hey, looky!!! My arm. It's not all broken and that. It's a miracle."

"Naw… Xan, the Nurse there did some special thing etc."

"Really Buff? Hmm. Hey Madam Pomfrey. Get your little nurse tush in her." 

The school's nurse enters the room perplexed. "Mr. Harris you really shouldn't be out of…umph." She is interrupted by Xander giving her a large hug and kissing her on the forehead. "Miss P, you're a lifesaver, or an arm saver, whatever comes first. Thanks." 

"Er…uh yes…your welcome." The abolished nurse exits the room, still surprised and slightly wavering with an embarrassed grin.

As she leaves Xander turns around. "Buff, now that we're alone, can you tell me what the hell went on out there?"

Buffy and Faith turn to each other. "It was a planned attack." They said together. 

In minutes, the entire situation is revealed. As the Dementors came down the alleyway, the two girls split up. Faith going down a slight alley way stopped for a moment when she overheard two voices discussing something. On closer examination it was revealed that they were Voldemort's so called Death Eaters. They said they released ten of those creatures to make their way to the school in order to stir up havoc. When she entered the alley way though to confront them, they vanished. Not surprised Faith turned around and was instantly knocked back by one of those Dementors. Two of them, one on each side.  

Buffy was facing two of her own on the other side of town, and like Faith, both began to get the crap beaten' out of them. Then something in both snapped. From their observations, it could only be said they each went into a berserker rage, hitting the creatures harder and tearing them apart. Buffy thinks it might be due to the original Slayer versus the ultimate evil, but this was only a hypothesis. Afterwards they rushed into the forest, finding Xander and each smashing a Dementor's skull that were retreating from him. As they finish, they felt a presence so they turned around to the smiling face the school's headmaster. 

"How are you feeling Mr.Haris?"

"Hey the D-man. I'm doing as fine as I can be with Ms. P doing her hocus pocus." Dumbledor smiles at his muggle lingo. "Yes, she is our little miracle worker. I've gotten the story from young Malfoy on how you not only broke your arm, but how you unselfishly led away four of them. The school thanks you, as would the parents of the students you saved. And I personally would like to send you my thanks in person." His eyes twinkle.

"Thanks D-man. Was anyone hurt?"

"Sadly, yes. Two students were hurt by the two that got away. Fortunately Professor Snape was able to dispatch those two before any serious injury." Xander nods. 

"Unfortunately Hogsmede didn't fair to well." He gave Xander the paper. The bottom part stated that while two people were killed, a few were injured as well. He then turned the paper over and smiled at the main headline though. Just like usual, while papers may use deaths as a secondary theme, they had to go and use the Mystery as the headline. 

In large bold letters at top, the headlines read, "**Four Dementors on Rampage later Found Torn Limb From Limb By Unknown Entity**."

"They still are looking for the people or things that could take out one Dementor much less four! Its… well… a complete mystery. But I have work to do so I shall take my leave of you." With a smile and a twinkle in his eye, he nods to the group and leaves."

"Now, to go home. We still have one more thing to discuss…" 

______________________________________

            "Xander and I have narrowed it down between six people who are potentially the new slayers who we're looking for." Xander nods to Dawn's facts. "It'll make our job easier because these are the girls we need to get closer to. There's Chow, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Gabriel, and a Lana who all display at least some example of what we're looking for." Dawn states.

The other girls nod. "Good, that makes our job easier. Time to step up the pace." 

"Ok, now. That's done, I have a question for you Xan, what the hell's up with the sword?"

 "Well…" And then Xander goes and explains to Buffy what's happened and what he found, she nods and Willow raises an eyebrow, a thought forms in her head but she holds it to herself. "Ok, we can't concentrate on that now. This is what's up people from me and Faith's info." They then explain the whole story about Voldemort to the rest of the Scoobies.

"Now here's what we're going to do now. As long as we're here we'll try to keep the place safe, but once we confirm the slayer's identity, we're gone. This may be a large problem, but I have reason to believe that they have means to combat it for a while, but we'll keep an eye on it. And speaking about eyes, Xander, you have a package that came in…"

__________________________________________

She sat alone on the back porch with her coffee cup in her hand She was watching the little Trisiks gathering beans for the winter. She was still concerned of her actions toward the Dementors. It almost felt like murder.

"Xander… what do you want?"

"Faith, I just came out to enjoy the sun and…"

"**Bulls#@t**, I know Buff…B told you I had trouble dealing with it. You seem to be the analyst of the group. All the Slayers get a visit from you if something goes wrong. Hell, I've even seen Giles and Robin talk to you. And besides its **raining out**!" Faith smirked.

"I always take care of my Slayers, ALWAYS! And besides if you didn't want talk you would have left already."

"You're Slayers?"

"The drop dead gorgeous Slayer that needs to talk to someone now. And I'm it, so talk!"

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me, after our past…" she put her head down.

"Faith, we had this discussion, when you came in with Willow to help, I forgave 

everything you ever did before that. Now stop stalling." Xander exclaimed. Faith looked up realizing he really meant what he said, so started talking…

            After an hour Xander had her laughing up a storm about a certain famous WWE wrestler who got his can kicked by a petit blonde Slayer. Faith for her part was looking at him through different eyes.

__________________________________________

            "Problems yet again?" "Yes sire. The Dementor's cause a little chaos but only two ever approached the school. The populace of the town took the brunt of it and only two injuries occurred with students."

"Well, what went wrong?"

"We're not sure, the four Dementors sent through the town were later found, torn apart limb from limb. Two of the six were destroyed at Hogwarts. The other four, missing in action. Nothing has ever occurred like that." 

            The second in command slammed his fist to the table. "It has to be that damn Potter. He always screws up our plans. That's the only cause for it. First get in touch with our contact, Codename Chimera. He is to exit the school as soon as possible. We are assembling everything we have for one massive attack. We are putting that school down by any means necessary!!!" 


	10. Codename: Chimera

Codename: Chimera

            " 'ey             Xander." The big half giant yelled to Xander who was cleaning the steps. 

"Hey big guy. What's up?" 

"Well, I was taking Fang out with me fer a bit o' walk in the forest and on me way back I found something." He pulls out a piece of a statue that Xander definitely has a history with.

"Hmm, looks like it came off a statue…" Xander mused, keeping his face expressionless.

"That's what I was thinking. 'Ere yeh go. G'day to ya." With that Hagrid bowed his head and walked off, getting ready for his class.

Quickly looking around, Xander sighed. "I can't win." Then an idea hit and he threw the piece into the water around the school. 

Walking away he didn't notice the tentacle of the playful watery resident throwing the piece back onto the grass of the school. 

____________________________________________

Dawn traveled down the hallway of Hogwarts, it was towards the end of the day and she had one class left. One of her favorites, the magical animal class. Walking past charms class; she stopped a bit and listened in on a discussion by Flitwick. They were discussing the ideas around a port key, making Dawn smile a bit as she continues down the hall. 

            She had an affinity with keys, mainly because she herself was one, or at least the human incarnation of one. Turing around she instantly stood right in front of Draco and his brutes. "Well now, Dawn, pleasure seeing you here. You know, actually for a muggle, you're actually…" Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Ewww… If I wanted something that slimy I'd date a squid." 

            Leaving Malfoy seething in anger. "Just you wait you muggle. You'll get yours soon enough."

"Yeah, I've heard threats like that from worse people then a Spike wanna be."  Dawn turns and walks away.

"Who the heck is Spike?" Draco looked with puzzled expression.

___________________________________________

            All through Magical Animal Class, Dawn had the feeling somebody was watching her. Well, she was used to it considering half the class was guys and she was wearing a low cut blouse. But she continually scanned the class looking for that one person that was staring at her. She then swiveled in her seat and looked straight into the eyes of Harry Potter. She sighed deeply and thought to herself, I can't take much more of this. I'll have to talk to him.

            After class, Hermoine, Luna and Ginny were giggling and whispering about the boys, Harry and Ron. Dawn decided to do a little research, when a figure knocked into her and Dawn dropped her books. She was going to curse at them, when she looked into the shy eyes of Lana. "Sorry" she whispered almost to low for anybody to here. With her head down she rushed off trying to get away before the Slytherins noticed. Dawn realized that she would have to talk to Xander about her.

            Stooping down to pick up her books, another person rushed over to help. "H…Hi, Dawn, let me help you."

            "Thanks Harry, but don't you have somewhere else to be?"

            "Not really." She heard. She heard laughter coming from the two girls Hermoine and Ginny, but Luna just put her head down and walked off. Hmm, Luna's got a crush on Harry. She was a very pretty girl, just doesn't have any fashion sense. Wait a minute, all the girls here had no fashion sense, Dawn thought. 

            Dawn let out a big sigh, after Harry and her picked up the books. She then turned to Harry and said "Harry I know I'm different than the other girls here. I don't play by the rules. I dress differently; she indicated her black leather pants, yellow top and black boots. "But just because I'm different doesn't mean I don't like to do the same as every other girl in this school likes to do. I like you a lot, but I don't like you that way. I'm flattered though. I intend to go on to muggle college probably in the USA, so don't waste your time on me, and i have no interests in any other males here, o'k."

            "Ohh, well I'm sorry…"

            "Harry, don't be afraid to look, girls like the attention, just try not to stare, o'k" Dawn smiled. "It just makes a girl feel creepy." Dawn and Xander laughed. He was about to leave, when she put her arm in his and asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me about your girl friends Hermoine, Luna, Ginny and the shy one Lana."

            He smiled, " What did you want to know?

            "Well… have any of them had any trouble sleeping lately?" Dawn asked as they walked to the large hall for supper.

"Well, what did you find out?"

            "Ohh, Buffy, I found out that Harry had a crush on me, but not any longer since I set him straight and that Luna has a big crush on Harry and Hermoine likes Ron and all the girls think Xander is a hottie and…"

            "Dawn, I meant about the Slayer?" the others snickered.

            "I know," she smiled. "I think we can rule out the girls he hangs with. We can concentrate on the other potentials."

            "So, we focus on the girls we discussed. What's next?

            "Well, I asked Faith and Dawn to give me a hand in the lower levels cleaning up. It also allows for us to go through the halls at night to check things out Buffy. Unless of course you have something else you were planning?"

             "No Xander, that's sounds good to me. I'll watch the store tonight, not that we get many customers anyway. Willow wants to check with Giles about the sword you found."

            "Uhh guys, I think we should talk about the business, we aren't doing very well."

Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Xander looked at her with blank stares. "So… I was thinking we close the store for a week and…"

            "Hey Faith, thanks for giving me a hand. I don't mind having a sexy lady help me clean up in the dark, dank sub-levels of a spooky castle. Especially one that won't try to do me some sort of bodily harm, like say, kill me."

            "Not a problem, Lover, I'll expect to be repaid later though." She winked and slapped him on the butt, sending shivers through his body. "Say Xander where's Dawn?

            "I sent her up to take a look around after dark. She should be alright, I gave her a hooded robe so no one could tell who she is."

            "Um Xander, you look great Lover," As she looked up at him, real close with a sexy smirk. Looking down at her Xander smiled.

            Faith then stared up, into his twinkling eyes. "And love, one more thing." In a calm smooth voice.

"Yes…"

"You've got your glass eye in backwards." She smirks as she walks away.

"Huh, I…Damn, double damn. Crap. So that was the reason for all that snickering. And I thought I left my fly unzipped. I must of checked that thing at least 15 time today…"

______________________________________

            It was night and traveling down the hallways was startling enough in the daytime. At night it was down right ubber creepy to Dawn. Of course, if anyone saw her though, they'd think she was a Dementor. Willow spelled her current cloak so that she could go through the school and keep her face hidden in case anyone saw her. Plus it had some spells that would deflect some weaker magic, which was a plus. 

Entering one of the upper halls she found a door open and light on in the room, so she swept past the door and listened. "Chimera, have you any more information from the school before we pull you out?" "No sir, neither Potter nor the headmaster has any idea that we've been planning these events from the start." "Good we'll have to…" "Wait…their someone's outside the door."

Dawn knew what that meant. Running forward as much as she could she turned around just in time to see who the Chimera was. She gasped as she saw his big bulky body and remembered that not everyone was what they seemed. Goyle stood there, his eyes set on her in anger and started to chase her. 

            "You can run, but you can't hide…" Running down the twists and turns the voice following her changed greatly. From a horrible laugh to something inhuman. The growls and snarls just didn't fit what was chasing her. Turning around on a long stretch of hallway, she realized the reason. Around the corner came a Chimera. The beast with the head of a goat, head and body of a lion, and the tail of a dragon came chasing her. 

            As it converged on her, she wished she just had stayed home that night. Suddenly as the Chimera lunged she slammed into a wooden wall. That didn't make any sense; all the walls in the castle were stone so how… "Hey Dawnie, didn't know you came in. What cha doing on the ground?" Willow came down the stairs of Magic Box too, while Dawn just stared from the floor. 


	11. The Magic Box II: Plus

Author's note: Hi, on behalf of Father & Son Grimm I would like to say thanks to all the reviews we had. I'm glad to you like the story. My son wanted to do the story; he asked if I wanted to help him with some ideas. We work off each other rather well. He does most of the writing, I fill in with the details, spelling and "grammatical/punctuation glitchage" as reviewer "Bex" puts it. Sorry, I'm not a English teacher, so you'll have to forgive me, there's only so much you could put up with, such as "stockpile of book", or "monsters of all shorts."  

1.) FantasyAngel: We are not Missy's, Father&Son, remember. Thanks for the review yours was our first & most welcome.

2.)  Draco-Future BF: Sorry no Spike.

3.) WW: O'k, how'd you read my mind? I was going to have them go berserker before I even started the story so good job!

4.) Darklight: Your jumping to the next storyline about Faith, dang it!

5.) RobClark: I like F/X. I also hate Dawn/Draco.

Thank you! We'll do are best, but I have work. My son has school, bye.

The Magic Box II: Plus

            As Xander walked into the front, after spending a couple of days at Hogwarts, he heard Dawn announce "Welcome to the re-grand opening sale of the magic Box Too: Plus. All items are currently on sale. Muggle apparel is currently set in our new rear section. All purchases are accompanied by a free cappuccino and what you guys seemed to have hailed as ambrosia, **Twinkies**." Dawn smiled as the wizards packed into the already crowded store.

The group needed a hook since their usual items weren't selling and they decided that the current fashion crisis was too much to bear. Xander earlier wondered how they got all the extra room, without expanding the store. There was something about Willow tapping into a fifth dimension, which doubled the store's size, but that was way over his head.

He waved to Dawn as she was talking to some customers. She saw him through the throng of female clients since this was ladies day and waved to him. "Dawn this is incredible! How did you do this in two days? Hey isn't that nurse Pomfrey, and Professor Trelawney?"

"Xander, you like it? That's great! If it wasn't for Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Gabriel, and a Lana this wouldn't have happened."

"What did you do with the magic stuff?"

"Oh, some magic stuff is still here we just special order it if you need it right away. Up front is the cappuccino, coffee and deli department. Then the magic department, such as books, spells and certain talismans. The back is mainly American and English fashions and make-up.

            "Hey Dawnie what's in here?" As he opens the door.

             "No Xander don't…"

            When he opened the door he looked up into the eyes of a very scantily clad Faith. She was on a stage barefoot showing off some lingerie, specifically a white teddy bear. Willow was at the podium talking about what Faith was wearing to some females sitting in attendance, when Xander walked in. Xander of course came through as usual by responding to this with a "grlup kfopt pertsm."

            "Xander?" A perplexed Faith said as she caught his eye.

            Dawn quickly grabbed Xander by the shoulders and wheeled him out of the room giggling. While some of the girls commented: "She fried his brain…" "Maybe he'll come back…"Oh that's just disgusting, I'll take three." Buffy, who was in a robe walked down the aisle gently taking Faith by her arm and escorting her behind the curtains. After a minute, Faith said "What just happened? Why was he staring at me like that?"

            "Careful, your blushing." Then Buffy walked away smirking.

___________________________________

            "Ok, so I poofed out of Hogwarts and into the wall. All I did was think about it and bam, it happened. Usually I'd think someone else would have been responsible but…" She then remembered the conversation about the port key. "Key…could that be why I can't be anything else or do only slight spells in Wicca, that my magic lies elsewhere, because I am magic? No, I'm not a port key, but it could be along those lines…" She muses to herself, being confused. "Ok, first of all, lets test this out…how about…Giles…"

Suddenly she was looking at her sister's watcher, intensely reading books of some sort. Looking up at her she waves to him. As he blinks she teleports home. Thinking he's got too much on his mind he begins to clean his glasses and then pours his drink into the potted plant next to his desk.. 

"Ok, that was like, so totally cool." She exclaimed as Willow walks in. "What's so cool?"

"Will, I just found out the coolest thing about myself as the key?"

"Other then bringing hell on earth?" Willow raised an eyebrow as Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Last night when you saw me on the floor…" She told the story of what happened. 

"Well then missy, guess you aren't the normal one as we thought. Now how does it work?"

"Well I have to think of a place or person I know like Xander and…" Suddenly Willow and Dawn turn around as they are in a shower room. They hear the shower quickly turn off as a humming ends and Xander pulls back the curtain and steps out. Not even trying to cover himself as he throws his hands in the air, resigning to defeat.

"Why do I even bother? I should just walk around the place nude and then most likely no one would notice." The two girls giggle as they rush out of the room. 

"Dawnie, I'm not sure what we're going to do about it yet but since Buffy's leaving tonight…"

"She's what, when did this…"

 "Giles called her yesterday, it seems the new watchers need a taste of what a Slayer is really like. She's their prime example. But I don't think we should tell her yet. She'd probably worry about you accidentally going off to hurt yourself and she's stressed enough at the moment." 

Dawn nods. "Ok, so what's next…" Her eyes turn dreamy, as she says, "Can we go see Xander again?"

_________________________________________________

            "What have you to say to me that couldn't wait Chimera." "It was not Potter as we surmised. While I was communicating with my contact, a cloaked figure listened to me. The figure saw my face so I went after her, changing to my animagus form. I was about to tear the figure's throat out when it just vanished."

            "Impossible, the school has spells to keep that from happening. Not even a Portkey would work there!"

"But the thing was, not only did nothing happen, but the figure was **Wandless**!"

 "That's not even possible."

"That's what I saw though"

 "So someone else is in the fray. They had better not get in our way when we're finished though. Our little "distraction" is going to leave Hogwarts nothing but a gaping hole in the ground." The second in command laughs maliciously, with a bit of insanity creeping into his wicked voice.


	12. DIscoveries

Discoveries 

Faith approached the school from the rear, waving to Hagrid as she went by. As she was walking up the stairs, she heard some muffled crying. Looking to the left, Faith saw a student with her back up against the building with her head resting on her arms.

"Lana, what's wrong kiddo?"

Lana looked up suddenly rubbing her reddened eyes. She started to get up, but Faith put a hand on her shoulder, and then kneeled down in front of her." Well Lana I'm not good at this, but if you wanna talk at me, I'll listen…five by five?"

"Faith, right, Xander's friend. I'm… having trouble with my studies, it looks like I'm going to fail, but I don't know what to do. I've studied real hard, know the material, but I can't seem to do the magic." She started crying more loudly. "I ask for help but I know the material, I just can't do the magic."

"Which class is this honey, maybe we can…?"

**"Its all the classes!!!"  **

 "I see, hey, lets go see Mr. D. He'll help you out."

Faith got up then gave Lana a hand up, she picked up her books and they headed to the Headmaster's office. Walking down the hall, they almost bumped into Xander working on a window.

"Hey, everything o'k guys?"

"Everything's five by five Xan man, just taking a trip to see the big guy with my friend, Lana, catch ya'."

Lana suddenly smiled put her head down and turned her head to say hi to Xander. "Xander is so cool."

"What was that?" Faith said with a smile. 

"Faith, do you think he's hot. I …mean good looking, charming, funny…I really never saw a guy in that good of shape before. Oh, he's got a washboard stomach, that's the term. His eyes are so dreamy, but he won't even talk to me…not that I've tried. He's to busy and the other girls they won't let me get near him."

            "Whoa, first off you related to the Red Wit…Willow, you're babblin' like a pro.

Secondly, Xander will talk to anyone, trust me I know. One more thing Xander's been workin' out. How'd ya know, you see him naked?"

            Blushing, Lana replied "He goes swimming in the school pool on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. He doesn't wear much except a little Speedo that says

Sunnydale swim team."

            **"When?"**

            "Around 8:00 at night, all the girls know, they go swimming too. They won't let me go. Why?"

            "You out of school?" Lana nodded. "Good, were going to go get some Victoria Secret swimsuits." They left in a hurry telling Hagrid where they were off too.

Two hours later Xander was just rising out of the pool to try another dive, with water cascading from his chiseled physique, when some female students and a few female teachers wandered in. As he rounded the curve of the pool, eyes followed every move he made. When he mounted the diving board, he waved to all the girls and teachers then dived in. Most of the girls were wearing their house colors with a little ruffled skirts around their waist. Some of the girls were lounging around the pool, some in the pool, but all eyes were on him. He didn't notice.

After the first time Xander told some of the female teachers that they looked good, Nurse Pomfrey and Prof. Trelawney made a habit of showing up too.

Xander was just getting out of the pool when the two doors opened before him. Standing there was Faith wearing only a black string bikini talking to Lana wearing a red string bikini. "Now Lana why didn't you tell me about the pool in the first place? You also didn't tell me it had a simulated sun to give you that much needed tan during the Winter. Oh, hi Xand. Come on slow poke, there's a spot over here."

Meanwhile Xander was having a heart attack and was considering jumping back in the water to keep from getting embarrassed. He did manage a feeble hi and attempted to walk around the pool, past Faith without staring to badly. Faith for her part played it pretty cool, she thought…but couldn't take her eyes off his body much, even if she tried. She also was afraid that Lana would get upset, but Lana was giggling. "I didn't know you liked him?"

"Wow, has he filled out in more places than one…Wha…what did you say?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

The other girls kept looking at Lana and Faith's bikinis, then at their own, frowning. Ginny and Luna walked over and started asking them where they got the suits. The four girls started laughing when some Slytherin girls showed up started talking down on Lana. Faith noticed that the two girls were standing on her fallen towel. She asked nicely if they could move. They laughed, so she pulled the towel, both ended up in the pool.

As they were laughing, Xander walked up and said hello to the girls. Lana beamed that he knew her name. He then complimented the girls on their suits, without staring too much at Faiths other accessories (without much luck). She made the other females look so much like boys. Then he started talking about how he used to come down here and the pool was empty, now it seemed like Ladies Night at the Strip…er, the Magic Box. After about an hour he gathered his stuff and left bidding the girls ado.

After he left, the girls were talking, when Professor Snape walked in. Went to the diving board, smirked, dropped his robe, turned … and all the girls had left.

            Buffy returned early from her visitation with Giles. It was morning when she walked in, taking the early train, she was dog tired, but she needed to talk with the group. As she started breakfast, Xander appeared shirtless with the sword he found, thinking she was an intruder. He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and nothing much else.

            " Oh, hi Buffy," as he lowered the sword and hugged her in the morning. "We didn't expect you till tonight."

            "Whoa Xander, you keep walking around like that and I'll begin having second thoughts about our agreement six months ago." She said admiring the muscle tone on his bod. They both laughed, as he helped her get breakfast ready.

            Soon Willow, Faith and Dawn showed up. All were up instantly when they spied Buffy in the corner, but they're eyes bugged out when they saw Xander. Dawn kept on losing track of the conversation going on, because she was watching the play in Xanders back and arms (she wasn't the only one). When breakfast was ready, everybody realized that they were one chair short, so Xander surprised everybody by sitting in Dawn's lap.

She blushed so bad that Buffy almost threw a glass of water in her face to cool her off.

            After eating, Buffy told everyone what was discussed with Giles. She told them that after she told him they changed what the store was selling, he almost blew a gasket. Then she gave him the check from this months taking, he was definitely pleased. She also discussed sponsoring a Christmas dance in early December for the students, and faculty at Hogwarts. He was in complete agreement. She then retrieved the information on the sword Xander found.

            Willow opened the envelope, then asked Xander to tell her what happened if he could recall. He told her that when the Dementors were after him he raced around the stone and started securing his arm so it wouldn't hurt so much, when he jumped in the lake. Then he turned and found this sword buried in the rock, so taking a chance he pulled it free and used it on the evil creatures. When he pulled it out it was a broad sword, but now it was a Japanese katana, how?

            "Well Xander, after long hours of researching, the only sword that has those requirements was King Arthur's sword **Excalibur**." All the girls just stared at the sword in awe.  

            "You're joking Will,… Aren't You? … Will?"

            "No Xander you are looking at the one and only Excalibur."

            "C'mon Will, Excalibur was fitted with jewels and had a hilt threaded with gold and silver."

"Sorry Dawn, that's a myth, you didn't take that kind of sword to a battle, this is the type of sword you take to a battle!" She said as she hefted the sword. Buffy and Faith nodded in agreement.

"And just to be sure she looked along the blade and found a mark that matched the one in the picture on the table. The mark of King Arthur."

Faith looked up and said " tha…that explains the scabbard." They all looked at her "when I first looked at Xander, it wasn't behind him, but then Buffy ran over to pick it up. Don't you get it! It appeared there magically!"

"Congratulations Xander", Willow said. "You are the proud owner of Excalibur. Obviously some higher authority found you worthwhile!" The other girls hugged and kissed Xander, who was basically in shock.

"Do we know what powers it has?"

"Not yet, but we will!"

            "Hey Dawn, what ya' doin'?"

            "Printin' announcements for the dance, Faith, if we can get the hall at Hogwarts."

            "Oh…Dawn how are you printing?" As she lifted the power plug from the computer, that was not connected to any power source.

            "Wiccan magic, it supplies electricity for the whole place."

            "Never mind."

             After the announcements were made and the hall secured by Xander, students of all sorts went to The Magic Shop to pick up some merchandise. Including some teachers.

            A short woman with red hair identified herself as Molly Weasley to Faith. Faith asked if she could help her. Molly then told her that it was her husband's birthday tomorrow and she wanted to surprise him with a gift. Faith smirked and asked, "for you or for him?"

            "Wha…what?"

            "C'mon I'll show you what I mean," as Faith grinned evilly.

            Xander walked up to Faith and asked, Hey Faith I have something I wanted to ask you."

            "Shoot Boytoy."

            "It's about the dance in two weeks, I was wondering if …"

Before he could finish she looked down and said "sure I'll set it up so B could go with you. But you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning, o'k," as she quickly left the room, with her head down and shaking slightly.

"No, you don't understand … **Faith!**


	13. Dance

            Xander was up early the following morning getting breakfast ready, when Dawn entered the kitchen. She mumbled morning as he laid a plate with eggs, bacon and a glass of juice in front of her. They were silent for the longest time, when Xander said," well go ahead ask!"

            Dawn grinned, "How'd you know I was going to ask you a question?"

            "You're up an hour earlier than usual on a Saturday morning, any other questions?"

            "So, why haven't you asked me to the dance yet?"

            "Dawnie , because I'll always love you as a sister, but I'd feel weird if I actually dated you." 

            "I guess I realized that too last night, even though I didn't want to admit it. You're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. Everyone comes to you for advice, even my sister."

            Xander nodded remembering, "She needed a lot of time to understand why we didn't back her up that time when we were fighting the First. She tried to take on too much, so…"

            "You talked to her, told her we did it to give her a break. She would have broke down and not been a use to anybody. You were the one that explained that, yes, we made a mistake, got some girls killed, but we all decided on the choice of action. We knew what could happen, the girls knew it. But instead of her taking all the blame, we all did. You were the only one that explained it to her, not Giles, but you. For that I'll always love you…" tears started to flow. "You brought her back to me."

            Xander opened his arms as Dawn fell into them crying, talking to her in his way.

            An hour later after breakfast Faith who was seated next to Buffy motioned for Xander to ask his question. Sighing, Xander moved around the table and knelt down between the two girls, while Faith looked away out the kitchen window.

            "Buffy, I have to ask you a question," as she turned around to look in his eyes.

            "You're not proposing are you?" a few giggles wafted through the room.

            "Ummm, no, I was wondering if…I could ask Faith to the dance."

            Faith eyes flew open and her head whipped around to look into Xander's eyes.

            "Uhh, you can ask anybody you want Xan. Why you askin' me?" Buffy asked perplexed.

            He heard Dawn whisper to Willow and Buffy, "If Faith does that again she'll get whiplash."

            Ignoring the question, Faith, with eyes wide, asked, "Bu…bu…but I thought you wanted to date Buffy?"

            "No, you thought I'd ask Buffy. I dated Buffy already six months back. It didn't work though, we were just too… close. More like sister and brother, so we kept it to our selves."

            "Wait a minute, you dated my sister and didn't tell me!"

            "Well, we had three dates, and when they were done we realized we were friends…."

            "I can't believe you dated Xander, Buffy, that is so weird. I mean…Xander!!!???"

            "It's weird that I dated him, but alright if you did, Willow?"

            "Xander, did you tell her we dated?" Willow asked, infuriated.  Xander shook his head laughing.

            "Whoa…time out, you dated Willow? Fess up buddy." 

            "Well, it was after the Kennedy breakup. Willow came to me for advice, talked to her telling her she could do whatever she wanted, so she asked me out. We went out a few times and on our last date she said it was nice but she wanted to try it with Kennedy again. So, my morale went into the gutter when she dropped me to be a lesbian again. She was just using me." He said with a hurt expression, but with a twinkle in his eye he added, "I'll never be the same."

            He again turned to Faith and asked. "Will you please accompany me to the dance, Faith?"

            With her eyes beginning to mist, Faith pulled it together to say, "Sure… I mean I'd love to go to the dance with you." She leaned in to kiss him, but he moved away, telling her to save it for the night of the dance. She smiled nodding her head.

            As he started for the door he called out, "Besides the last time I kissed a girl she became a lesbian! And I don't want that to happen until after the dance!" As he saluted to them as he walked out, the girls fell off their chairs laughing.

            After the laughing subsided, Faith realized that she didn't have a dress, as did the other girls. Then Dawn said you need money to buy a dress, but Buffy smiled and slipped them each a check for there part in running the store. Dawn, Willow and Faith's eyes widened as they saw the size of the check, Buffy just said we do good work.

            "O'k, we still need to get dresses and other essentials. How? We can't just close the store." The other girls nodded in agreement, when somebody at the door cleared her throat.

            "Girls I think I can help you out." Molly Weasly said.

            In twenty minutes it was settled, Molly would handle the store. They would go to London to purchase dresses by taking the train.

            "Umm, one problem dearies, I came on the early train to give these roses to Faith for giving Mr. Weasly the best birthday present ever (four times). You missed the train."

            "Well that's that then, we'll just have to go…"

            "Uhh… Buffy can I have a word with you a minute, if Molly can keep a secret?"

             "Of course."

            "Dawn could take us."

            "Willow what are you talking about?" Buffy asked perplexed.  Willow then started explaining what Dawn and she had done earlier in the week, about visiting a very naked Xander. In an hour they had gone to London. 

            Xander stood there in awe, a few years ago he might have embarrassed himself, but now he was older, wiser. As Faith came down the stairs, he studied every part of her as if he would have a test on her later. She wore a simple black velvet dress that came to her upper thighs. Her hair fell about her shoulders in curls and ringlets. She wore a shear nylons with black high heels, around one ankle was a bracelet. On her left upper thigh he could make out a rose tattoo. She was wearing very little jewelry except for the ankle bracelet. She posed on the step with one knee bent and her tilted to the side.

            In a husky voice she said, "Here I am, your very own fantasy, boytoy"

            "No Faith, a fantasy is unattainable. You're my reality," as he lifted his hand for her to take it. Faith flattered lowered her head and blushed, she smiled and descended the rest of the stairs and out the door to the waiting carriage. As he assisted her up into the carriage he asked, "Well Faith how do I look?"

            She looked him up and down seeing him being very handsome and very male in his black tux and sighed "you'll do." He grumbled, she laughed. After awhile she looked up shyly and said, "You know you were my first."

            "Your first date, or …"

            Looking away uneasily, she said, "Yeah… yeah my first date."

            "The only reason I'm asking is you said it in past tense and we haven't had the date yet."

            She again turned her head away mumbling, "slip of the tongue." He looked perplexed, but smiled anyway and held her hand the rest of the way to the school.   
 


	14. Dance Hall

Dance Hall

When Faith and Xander exited the carriage, he offered his arm and then escorted her up the stairs, only to have her stumble a bit. "You alright?"

            "Yeah," she stooped down and picked up a stone. "Funny, I almost slipped on this stone. Hey, this looks like it broke off one of those statues on the landing over there!"

            "That's it I'm going to fix it! I can't take it any more!" he said waving his arms around. Faith just looked at him a little oddly. After his tantrum he slipped the statue piece into his pocket and they both entered the building then the hall.

            It was an hour into the dance and everyone was having a great time,…except for Xander. Faith had not even danced with him yet. Every time he saw her, when he went over to talk, she disappeared. He saw her once talking to Buffy and her date Mr. Flitwick, who'd a thought, when she looked over at him, put her head down and walked away. That was an hour ago, now he was just angry. He saw her having a conversation with Professor Dumbledor, so he threw his glass down on the floor walked up to them and said, "excuse me." Picked her up threw her over his shoulder, and waked out the door.

            "Xander! What the hell are you do…put me down… Xander."

            "Hmm, if I knew it was that easy…" Albus thought.

            Outside the hall, Faith was struggling to be let down, finally he dropped her and asked, "What the hell is your problem?"

            "I don't want to talk about it!"

            "Maybe that works with Robin, but not with me." He said as he looked in her eyes. She was never talked to like that before, and looking in his eyes, told her that maybe its time she came clean. "So help me Faith, if you don't start to talk I will throw you over my knee and give you the spankin' you deserve!

            She smirked at him, "I might like that…"

            "Knock it off!"

            "O'k, o'k,… you know when I said you were the first,… well you were."

            "I know you told me I was your first real date back in…"

            "No, not my first date…my first ever."

            "Oh…ohhhhhh! Why didn't you say so?"

            "Hello, bad girl here." She turned away from him still talking. "I was as scared as you, but happy that you saved my life and was not with Cordy. I kicked you out, because I was scared, I didn't need a relationship at the time."

            "You chose me. I mean … why? There were a lot of guys that would have…"

            Cutting him off she said, "I liked you."

            Feeling flattered, Xander asked, "If this is true, then what about your home life?"

            "I lied. My family is a bunch of upper class snobs. I was fifteen when I ran, I got tired of my step mother pushing me away and my father not paying any attention. So I gathered my stuff that I could throw in a bag and took off. I was on the streets for little over a week when my watcher found me, the rest is history."

            "So, you're not an orphan." She shook her head no. "your parents are loaded and living in an upper class house." She nodded yes. "your real name is…"

            "That's the one thing that is real." Looking down she asked, " you gonna tell the others?"

            Xander then started to laugh, "Naw, you can tell them later or not. Heaven knows I have my own secrets. Are we done?" She smiled then suddenly leaned in and gave him a long hot kiss. After a while her eyes opened wide and she remarked, "Anya wasn't kidding was she."

            Grinning, breaking the embrace he said, "I think its time we go have some fun."

            The rest of the night flew by like it were a dream; Xander must have danced with almost all the females in the room. Faith even watched as Buffy danced with the Snape guy. Faith even seen Willow dance with Mr. Flitwick. Dawn just danced with any guy she wanted too, and there were a lot of guys. She was having a great time when Xander touched her hand and escorted her to the dance floor where most of the adults were dancing to a waltz. Xander, smiling, started to dance, "Somehow I knew you'd know how to waltz."

            The others stared at them as Faith danced, they had no clue that she could dance. The song changed going into a mambo. Xander and Faith unconsciously changed and was doing the routine from 'Dirty Dancing'. Again changing started doing salsa. By the time the music had ended the dance floor was empty except for the two. They looked up as applause came, Faith grinning, Xander giving the victory sign.

            The disc jockey came over to talk to Xander as he was exiting the dance floor, "Hey baby face what's up! You're still not going to make play 'the hokey pokey' are you."

            "Lorne, did I ever thank you about coming over and being a disk jockey. You really helped out you know. We all think of you as family and if you ever need anything, just ask."

            "In other words you want me to do the chicken dance too. Alright I'll do it, but I sing later do you understand…I will sing, even with this stupid makeup on and stupid hat. Why do I let you talk me into it!"

            "I didn't, it was Willow, remember."

            "Oh yeah. I should be real mad, but I can't remember what she said."

            Faith and Xander had left a little early, because of all the dancing they had done. As they entered Faith smiled then turned around to find Xander kissing her o the lips and neck. She sighed, not remembering any of this with Robin. Returning his advances they found themselves in front of her door. After a little while the kissage stopped as he looked into her eyes and said "I had a great time."

            "We ain't done yet, lover." She smirked.

            "Yes we are, good night. See you tomorrow morning." As he turned and walked to his room. She stared after him, then smiled.

            Xander just quit taking his shower as he stepped out to reveal a very naked Faith smirking at him from under sheets and blankets.

            Lorne, who was staying in a guest room, had just got in with the three other girls, Dawn, Willow and Buffy after closing up shop. They were walking down the hall when Xander, wrapped in a towel, opened the door carrying Faith wrapped in a sheet to her room. Lorne for his part walked to her room, opened the door. Xander walked to her bed and dropped her in it. "Good night Faith."

            For her part, Faith just smiled, "Well that was a knew one."

            Xander walked by everyone and said "Night, ladies, Lorne."

            Without batting an eye they all said goodnight, then ran to Faith's to collect their money from the bet. She was already out of bed getting their winnings. "How'd yah know he'd bring me back?"

            Buffy looked up after collecting the money and said, "He respects you."

            "Remember, we promised to help Xander cleaning up tomorrow, so get to bed."

            "Good night."

            Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione had gotten up early to help clean up the mess in the main hall, as they entered they saw Lorne dancing with Willow and Xander doing some kind of goofy jig with Lana, while the others looked on laughing. When the others saw Harry and company they immediately stopped and looked around. As they reached them Hermione was going to ask what needed to be done when Xander grabbed her and started to dance with her. Dawn seeing this started a dance with Ron, while Harry turned to Luna, bowed and started dancing also. When the song was done on the muggle music making thing, they all stopped and laughed including Albus who had walked in a moment earlier in jeans and a flannel shirt, to help clean up.

            In no time at all they had the main hall cleaned up for breakfast. They then were given their tasks by Xander and went about doing them.

            Albus was involved in a serious conversation with several students in the main

hall on the morning after the dance. When Harry, Ron and Hermoine came racing up to him and whispered something in his ear. He suddenly became real concerned and yelled for Hagrid as he followed the students to the upper levels. Along the way several students and teachers, including Minerva and Snape followed behind. They arrived at their destination, with Albus indicating for silence and slowly he and Hagrid entered the doorway. There in the middle of the large dank, smelly, room was Xander sweeping up with a broom, music wafting across the room to them from some muggle contraption attached to his head.

            The headmaster tried to signal to Xander to come to him, but Xander was too engrossed in the music. Finally he saw them, smiled and waved, when behind him three pair of eyes stared at Xander from out of the gloom. The eyes were way up in the air and coming closer to an unsuspecting Xander. Finally Xander removed the headgear and asked Albus and Hagrid what they wanted, all the time the three headed dog, Fluffy, slowly made its way toward him. All the Professors and some of the students quickly stepped into the room and removed they're wands to defend the man. Xander for his part turned around and looked into the three faces and large sharp teeth of Fluffy. Xander looked back at the Professors with a blank expression, then his eyes went wide, his mouth fell open and…

            "Hey, I just washed and waxed that floor, dang it!" The students and Professors looking puzzled slowly backed out of the room as a person came pushing through the door past them.

            "Hey, what's going on Xand? Why all the people?" Faith said kissing him on the lips then she reached up to scratch Fluffy behind the ears.

            "Hell if I know, I was just sweeping up and…Buffy you get that skylight opened yet!"

            A voice from above said, "I'm getting there, just a little more… and… there! Got it."

            "Oil the hinges, will yah."

            "O'k."

            "I'm sorry Professor, what did you want?" asked Harris.

            Albus looked up smiling as Dawn came in, with Lana, struggling with a large chain mumbling to herself, "sure…let the normal muggle grab the heavy chain and…Oh hi Professor." She then tapped on the dog's shoulder, it lowered its head, and she connected the chain to his center collar. She began talking to it petting it and saying, "It's alright baby, they'll be leaving soon. C'mon we'll go outside and play with squiddy!" Turning Fluffy, wagging its tail, followed Dawn, passing Buffy on its way out, who in turn ran her hand over the dog's fine coat smiling.

            "Dawn! Don't let him go into the woods he's scared of the Trisiks, and I am not cleaning up that mess again!" Buffy called after her.

            "Oh Professor, just for your information, Willow's looking for you she's intending to give you a piece of her mind on how your keeping Fluffy. This would be a good time to make yourself scarce. If you know what I mean."

            Albus thought a moment, then his eyes grew wide and fear crept into them as he recalled his first meeting with Willow. He could handle a lot of evil creatures, Valdemort himself, but the petite red head scared him to death. The others were surprised at the look of fear in his eyes, as he quickly looked for someplace to hide. The crowd slowly dissipated after that when Willow showed up all flustered that she couldn't find Albus anywhere.

            A short time later, Fluffy came bounding in and lowered one of its heads to lick Xander. He was wet from his waist to his head, so Xander took off his shirt, throwing it in the corner. Standing in his white t-shirt shaking his head in disgust, he continued his sweeping. Behind him stood five grinning girls, as they conspired against him while feeding each head of Fluffy a dog treat. Glancing at him from behind, Faith said, "You think we can get his t-shirt off too?" Laughing, they removed three more doggie treats from the bag…

            Buffy was busy mopping the landing to the steps in the main hall on the fourth floor. She knew that she had agreed to help, but she hated mopping! Why did the others get all the easy jobs? No, not her, she had to mop! She was getting close to finishing the landing, so she put the bucket on the bottom step and turned around to finish up, when she heard a grating sound behind her… She thought about it a bit and then realized this was a magic school and the staircases moved! She turned around to find that the bucket of soap and water were clear across the stairwell!

            Students and teachers alike were going about their business when they heard a stream of obscenities come from the depths of Hogwarts…It took Buffy three hours to get that bucket back!

            Willow was in Dumbledore's office cleaning up to help Xander. She looked up at Fawkes who was not looking to good, so she petted him and gave him a cookie treat. Afterwards to her horror the bird was enveloped in fire and was burned to ashes. Her eyes grew large as she looked at one of the cookies, then checking to see if anyone was watching she swept up the ashes and threw them in the trash bin. Then she flew out the door passing the Headmaster.

            As he walked in looking quite confused as he noticed Fawkes emerging from ashes in the waist basket?

            Professor McGonagall was asked by Albus to keep an eye on the muggle young people, he was uncertain, something was strange about them. So she would change into a cat and watch one of them to see if there were any problems.

            Faith was cleaning some cobwebs up on the ceiling in the main hall as the last of kids were off to lunch, when a cat started to rub against her lower legs. She reached down and stroked the kitty feeling it purr away. She noticed that it kept on jumping on the window sill. Noting that is was raining like crazy out and still the cat was on the sill. Well I'm not walking all the way to the front, I'll just drop it out the window it's only a four foot drop, no problem. So she did, with the cat howling the whole time.

            A minute later, a knock sounded from the front door. When Faith opened the door, in walked a very pissed off, and soaked to the skin, Professor McGonagall dripping water all over the main hall floor. All she did was eye the confused girl as she walked on past. Minerva over heard a comment from Faith saying, "funny time to take a walk?"

            While Lorne was in the boys shower room cleaning up, baby "D", as Lorne called her, was going to sweep the floor, but she forgot where she placed the broom. Looking over she found a broom in the corner near Draco's bed, looking at it she thought, must be a pretty good broom its got it's own brand name, Nimbus…" So she started sweeping with it.

            Later that day, there was a Quidditch match, Slytherin against Hufflepuff. Darco ran up stairs, but couldn't find his broom. Finally he found it behind the door, picked up and ran to the game. He later gave Dawn dirty look later as he passed by her… they lost big time!


	15. Revelations

Revelations

            _The outlook was grim. Bodies scattered about the Castle and debris was strewn about. Random fires over took the forbid forest as Harry watched on in horror. His friends were unconscious, Dumbledor was too, or possibly dead. Nothing was the was it should be. It felt wrong. _

_            He heard an evil laughter and instantly turned t the sound of the man who haunted his dreams for years. The voice of Voldemort cackling with insane laughter. "I've won Potter I iiiieeee…" He screams as some invisible force slams him up against the wall. Harry turns around, the five figures stand silent, embracing the light. "Who are you." Together, the voices spoke. _

_            "We are those who fight in the darkness for light. We help the helpless. We are what evil fears most. A force of good that has yet to be stopped, even death hasn't kept us away for long. We are protector's of the innocent." Shaking his head Potter didn't understand. "Are you here to help us?" _

_            "We are here for our own reasons but we'll help if need be. We shall return though…remember. For if Voldemort is to be defeated by you, you need allies."_

________________________________________

Harry awoke from the dream with a start. As he put his hand on his scar, he felt something completely unexpected. A sense of clearness over took his consciousness. Putting his glasses on he spoke the first words that were burned into his head. "In the darkness is the light…bloody 'ell. Voldemort hasn't even attacked us this year…"

_______________________________________

            Anyone watching Xander today decided to stay away from him for a while. He had a slightly insane smile, and look as he walked through the halls, holding onto a piece of stone, looking like it was broken off of somewhere. 

As he quickly returned from his office, he carried what seemed to a glue gun and was mumbling something to the extent of. "Ok Mr. Piece of stone. You may have won a few battles but your nor going to win the war…" 

________________________________________

Voldemort awoke sweating; powerful new players had entered the game. Who were they and can they be turned to his side, maybe allies? Were they as powerful as he thought or was it a scam? He would need more information, before he decides. He again lay down to sleep hoping his spies will do their job.

_________________________________________

            The five woke up immediately, and went down to the kitchen. When everybody arrived, Buffy, who was handing out coffee, started the discussion.

            "Well Willow why did you include us in your dream?"

            "I'm sorry everybody, but somehow I got sucked into Harry's dream with the big bad. I thought a second about it and pulled you all in to see if we can put the fear of God into him, maybe delay what he has planned."

            "Any chance he can locate us?

            "If he can locate us through my magic then I'll give Xander the best time he's ever had in bed." She smirked.

            "Ihopehefindsus.Ihopehefindsus…" He gets a sharp smack by Faith and then a kiss.

            Laughing Xander says, "Sorry Will, but I think he will go ahead with his plan to check our strengths and weaknesses," Faith and Buffy shaking their heads, agreeing with Xander's statement.

            "Assuming he suspects that we are here now?"

            "I believe he does, but I don't believe he's in charge of the attacks that were made earlier. The Mr. "V" is obviously laying low, so which underling is in charge of the attacks and how do we put the kibosh on them?"

            "So D, you're saying that the original plan was to take out or at least injure the rep of Hogwarts, but since we've gotten involved the Mr. "V" as you called him will now use the next battle as an exercise in seeing how strong we are?"

            "Willow we're you able to determine a location of V?"

            "He was well shielded. If I had more time…"

            "Hey guys why do you call him "V" why not Valde…Vadi…Volt…never mind."

            After everyone smirked, shaking their heads at Buffy, at Buffy, Xander stated, "He has a mole in the school, we know that, because he was chasing Dawn. We need information, we'll have to capture the him…or…"

            "Or trick him into giving us information." Buffy said. "But first we need to know who it is."

             Willow piped in "maybe more than one mole?"

            "If I was in charge I would only let one mole know about one plan at a time so if the mole was caught he couldn't give the other's secrets away."

            "Yeah Xand, that makes more sense, so we're really looking for that one mole who has the information we need now."

            "Everybody who is not workin' at the Box needs to be helping out Xander at Hogwarts. In the meantime what about the Slayer do we have a positive I.D. yet?"

            "I believe its Lana."

            "Its Lana, Xander, I saw her crush the arm of the chair in potions."

            "Third one from left, upper row?" Dawn nodded. "Dang!" Xander snapped his fingers. "I just fixed that the other day."

            The girls smiled, while Buffy asked, "What's her bio, Xan?"

            According to her papers in the office, she's an orphan. She's fifteen, shy tries to be good student, but according to Faith", He looks over at her. "She's not doing well at all in any of her classes. We haven't figured out why yet and neither has Mr. D."

            "Has anyone attempted to adopt her?"

            "Not yet."

            "Could the Slayer essence be confusing the Wizards into thinking she has magic?"

            "Good point Faith, I was thinking along those same lines." Willow said.

            "So…now that we know who the Slayer is we can grab her and go home."

             They all grinned at Dawn and yelled at the same time, **"NOT!"**

            "Any ideas about what happens after we leave Hogsmede?"

            Willow smiled, "We need a manager here to look after things when we leave, so Faith and I were wondering if perhaps we hire Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to manage? Molly has no one to take care of at home anymore and she's not really there any way why not give her a job here?"

            "That's true Dawn and with all the protection spells on the place both women should be fine."

            "Everybody in favor?" They all raised their hands and then got up and went back to bed. The others were walking upstairs, behind Xander and Faith, watching Xander walk into his room with Faith right on his heels, then he shut the door. They waited until they heard a "Woo-who," and then a second later they watched in amusement as a smiling Faith was pushed out of his room while Xander was rubbing his rear.

            That morning after breakfast, Xander was called to the nurses office. There he met the Headmaster, Nurse Pomphrey and another man by the name of Mad eye Moody. He made his greetings and asked why they had asked him here. The nurse said that when he was brought in for the broken arm and while he was unconscious, she looked at his left eye. Or lack there of.  She checked her books and some professionals and determined that if he had come in seven months ago they would have been able to grow a new one. But the case was different now. So she contacted Mr. Moody here to order a full set of false eyes for him.

            Mr. Moody, after greeting Alex was impressed with the man's appearance. He appeared to be a nice guy in good shape willing to help in any way he could. Even Severus gave him good marks. He also kept the castle in great shape, better than Fitch. Though just a muggle with no magical ability he seemed unafraid of magical creatures. He had a good laugh when Albus told him of the incident with Fluffy. He was hoping to meet the other muggles, especially the red haired one that scared the hell out of Professor Dumbledor.

            After a short conversation with the nurse and Albus, Moody and Alex returned to the basement to talk about the prosthetic eyes. Mad Eye Moody was not one to laugh a lot, but Alex and he traded so many hilarious stories that Moody thought of him as an old friend than a new acquaintance. Finally after awhile he told him how to use the set of three prosthetic eyes that he had brought him. The first eye gave the gift of sight. The second eye, could distinguish between a muggle and a Wizard. The third eye could function as a standard eye or give him x-ray vision.    

            Xander was excited as hell about the last eye, when a seventh year female student knocked , then entered and walked, hips swaying, right up to him. Looking into his eyes seductively she said that Faith was on her way down to talk to him. Then she looked up at him and asked if there was anything she could do for him. Xander stuttered out a "no" and she coyly smiled at him and left. Moody was laughing when Xander asked quickly how the x-ray eye worked.

            Mad Eye smirked saying, "Gonna use it on this Faith gal, huh." After informing Xander to remember to keep his eye shut for two minutes then open it when she comes in and you will see her in all her glory.

            A minute after he left the room smiling a heart stopping young brunet asked Moody if Xander was in his office when a blur flew by. The blur's name was Severus Snape and he was complaining the whole time about the door to his office being loose. So he rushed into the office before Moody could stop him. Hearing the door open and close, Xander opened his eye…

            In the hallway Moody and Faith looked at each other when there was horrifying yell that came from the office. After that a very confused Snape came rushing out of Xander's off ice muttering "My eyes?... My eyes?…What?"

            At this Moody was on the floor laughing so hard his fake eye fell out, while a confused Faith just looked on. After five minutes of laughing Mad Eye explained what Alex was going just did, when Xander walked out shaking like a leaf.

            "Oh man, nobody deserves that, not even Valdemort, and where do you get boxers with little pink care bears on them?"

            Xander then looked up at a smiling Moody and a smirking Faith.

            "If I knew you wanted to see me naked X man all you had to say was the word." As she started to unbutton her pants…

            "No… no…Faith! Moody's right here!"

            She looked at him and smiled, "he's probably seen it before."

            "Not like this I haven't."

            She continued to pull down her pants, just beginning to show some…When Xander grabbed her and dragged her into his office. Mad eye could here a lot of movement and giggling, when Faith exited the office laughing. 

            As she started to walk away Moody tagged along. "So you know you've got him all messed up. He's tied around you're finger."

            "Oh yeah,… he looked so cute sitting in that chair all flustered and all. I just wanted to…wait who are you?"

            "Name's, Mad eye Moody, friend of the headmaster's."

            "Faith glad to meet cha'."

            "You love him?"

            "For now, just datin'. Didn't think I was the relationship type girl."

            "Now?"

            "Still don't know, but we'll just have to see, catch ya'"

            Passing Moody he asked her what she came down here for.

            "I can't remember, but it was fun anyway." She said looking back with hips swaying and a seductive grin on her face. Mad Eye just smiled and thought to himself

"I wonder who has who tied around they're finger." 

            Harry was having problems staying awake. He didn't get much sleep last night. Who were the individuals that appeared in his dream? The power he felt was awesome, even Valdemort seemed stunned. Walking to his next class he ran into Ron and Hermione, still contemplating what the dream meant by finding your allies. 

            Miss Granger noticed the look in Harry's eyes instantly. Confronting him, she was able to weasel out the info on the dream he had. All three looked at each other in confusion. Until they decided to take this to the Headmaster, reaching his office they said his password and headed on up.

            "Professor?"

            "Ahh Harry, Hermione and Ron, what can I do for you?"

            After Harry told him of his dream, Albus looked lost in thought. "It seems as though we may have allies in the fight against Valdemort, but who is it? I've exhausted all my sources already."

            "So you already knew about this group?" Ron asked, confused.

            "I've had my suspicions, Ron, things had definitely been strange lately. Its not like Valdemort not to test the waters."

            "What if he had, sir, one of his Deatheaters at work and we never knew about it?"

            "You may be right Ron, but who took care of it?" Harry asked.

            "I think it was the muggles. It's been quiet since they arrived." Ron realized.

            **"WHAT!" The two boys exclaimed while Dumbledor nodded. It was his exact thoughts as well. **

            "Well let's look at the facts, remember those two earthquakes that hit the school after they arrived." Nodding Harry and Hermione listened carefully, "maybe…maybe…the caretaker, Alex, was in the basement with… the red haired girl and Dawn. They were attacked by demons…no!...  trolls and Xander dispatched them with his sword!"

            "Xander didn't have his sword." 

            "And any ways, Hermione, don't you think your grasping at shadows? It could have been natural…" Harry rationalized.

            "O'k…O'k, Willow his friend is a powerful witch and she killed one, Xander and Dawn took care of the other!" Ron took up what hew thought of as reality. 

            "What did they do with the bodies?" Hermoine asked. 

            "They teleported the trolls away to their secret hideaway. Then there's Dawn. How did she know about adding the ginger to summon a messenger demon, huh." Ron asks. 

            That was perplexing even Albus had to agree to that. The other thing was how could a muggle keep up her grades in a magical school. Heck, her grades even surpassed some of Hermione's.

            "Then what about the Dementors, Xander took out six at one time! How could he do that and not be scared? And what aver happened to the other ones.?"

            "Well, we know he is a muggle, Ron, because the nurse confirmed it. And we can't prove he even did anything to them other then run."

            "But does any one know about the other girls? They haven't really been around that much except with Alex. They…they could all be super heroes. Maybe their stronger then they look and faster too. Probably called Monster Killers..yeah that's it!"

            The other three just stared at Ron as he rambled on and on and… Finally, Albus said "We'll just have to have proof, so go back to classes and keep your eyes out for trouble."

            When they left Albus chuckled about Ron's imagination, then went back to work.

            Dawn was walking by the Slytherine commons room when she heard a conversation going on in the main room, so she went to investigate. When she opened the door she saw Goyle talking to the fireplace???!! O'k, then she heard something in the fireplace talking about an attack. She realized that she had just found the mole. When she got up to run out the door, it opened to a very surprised Goyle. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her in covering her mouth, then told her that her friends would miss her a lot. He was backing up when he ran into a wall, but there wasn't supposed to be a wall there. Looking around he realized he wasn't in the commons room at all, but where he was he had no idea. While he was looking around his hold on Dawn loosened, so she elbowed him in the gut then stepped back did a round kick to his face, putting him on his butt. She turned and ran towards the back of the building. He laughed thinking of what he would do to the long legged sexy girl. So he taunted her as she fled informing her of what he would do to her. As he rounded the corner he saw her standing behind a very pissed off petite blonde haired girl. He decided this could be fun, so he started to walk to them smiling when he heard a voice behind him. Looking back he sees a red haired and a black haired girl standing with their arms crossed as the one in front. He was still pretty confident until he gazed in to the blonde's eyes. They were not afraid at all! What's going on! So, he started to change into his chimera form, only to have the dark haired girl start yawning. Now he was concerned! Dawn had teleported, but she was a muggle! A second later she returned with a muggle weapon. He just growled waiting for what was going to happen. He decided to charge, but still there was no concern about him charging her. She seemed almost relaxed. Then he felt it, two funny darts were sticking out of his hide. He slowly lost consciousness, realizing at the last second that the Blonde had picked him up with one hand and threw him over her shoulder!


	16. Unity

Unity

            Goyle groggily opened his eyes. Tied to a chair he started to struggle to get out. It wasn't working. Across from him stood the blonde muggle that worked the new store in town.  There was something wrong though, and it wasn't just the fact that she was flipping a knife in her hand with a big smile plastered over her face. She scared the crap out of him, and he didn't know why.

"So the little boy finally decides to rise and shine. Good. Now then…" With no effort all, she through the knife into the chair, between his legs. His face paled immediately.   
            

"Guess what, I'm not in any mood to play at all so shall we just pass through all the torture and screaming and just tell me what you and your fellow Deathbeaters want…" She said, as she got right up into his face. "OH and by the way, magic's doesn't work in here and we spelled you so you can't turn all monstery and stuff. Get it…?"

Goyle nodded quickly as he told the girl all he knew, including who planned on entering the castle. Buffy smiled.

______________________________________

            A 3-d map of the castle stands floating in the air. Willow smiled happily as she sat crossed legged looking at her accomplishment. "Will, why didn't you do this sooner…this is the perfect way to figure plans." Buffy asked.

Willow shrugged. "Just stumbled on to it." 

They nod as Buffy stands up. "OK people, this is it. We're going back into battle facing monsters, wizards and things that creep and crawl. Here are all the entrances to the school." 

Little red dots scatter across the model like Christmas lights. "The main participants are going to be out there on the front lawn. That's where we are going to commence this little shindig. The other Deathmeeters…"

"Deatheaters." The other's correct in unison.

"Whatever. The other baddies that are going into the building will enter these three points. We know how those are going to be protected….now, on to the students and staff and what's happening to them…"

Willow smiles; knowing this will take a lot of work. 

________________________________________

            The Great hall was a bustle with every student as dinner began. The teachers all were sitting up in the back. Everything seemed normal until the doors opened in the back and a figure cloaked in white entered. Silence happened, as Dumbledor stood up quickly, alarmed. 

"Who are you and what is your purpose here!!!" Dumbledor yelled. The figure said nothing as it raised its arms and a white aura surrounded it. As the figure turned and left, they heard a snap as the doors slammed closed behind it. A few students ran to the door. "It won't open!!!" They exclaimed. 

The teachers began to look startled but Dumbledor raised his hands. "Calm down one and all.  It would seem we would be…rather stuck here for the moment. And it also seems that magic doesn't work so we will sit tight for a little while…"

The nervous students and faculty looked around, still not convinced by their headmaster's words. 

_______________________________________________

Deatheater's POV

                        We slowly entered on to the front yard of the castle. Our army of creatures behind us, emerging from the dark forest like a plague. Chimera's, giants, one dragon, a few trolls, some hired vampires and demons, and a dozen Dementors. When we opened the great doors, we knew it would be quiet for the students and teachers were right now eating dinner, unsuspecting the danger that awaited them. The mist in the lobby was unnatural though, and although we didn't panic, there was something…wrong about it. The other Deatheaters fidgeted the same way. But being Voldemort's rightful servants, it would not deter us. We would attack and kill students and teachers alike no matter how eerie it felt.

 As we entered the mist, it was not as thick as I first thought, we came upon a figure sitting in a lotus position, and it was the red headed muggle, her eyes closed apparently asleep. The other Deatheaters surrounded her; the bigger creatures were being left outside so we can herd the students into their clutches. Yet she did not move. The vampires we hired were licking their sharp canines as they circled around their prey.  She was still as death itself, and quiet as mouse.

The only thing that didn't fit was the axe lying in front of her. Suddenly the axe floated up and she finally opened her eyes, her changing color to white, which caused all to move back a few steps. She said only one word, while smiling. 

"Boo." 

Suddenly from the stairway above a blonde figure jumps down into a crouching position, just in front of the witch, then stands up and grabs the axe. "Well boys, ready to play." Her smile scared me…

_____________________________________________________

            Buffy smiled as she watched the expressions of the bad guys changed. She wished she had a camera because it was priceless. "Well as they say, lets get this party started shall we?" Using the axe that she used to go after the first months back, she decapitated three vampires in one swipe. 

 "Hmm, think I need to sharpen the blade a bit. Last time I checked I dusted five in a row." The vampires and demons backed away and started for the door mumbling about the slayer as the Deatheaters raised their wand. Buffy put up a finger and moved it from side to side. "Uh uh uh. Magic doesn't work in here, at least for a while. Care to try fighting me with out the wand?"

As the Deatheaters, not believing her tried to cast their spells, they realized nothing was happening. Suddenly they all looked at the door and ran. "Oh poo, nobody wants to play with me…" Buffy smirks. 

_______________________________________________________

            That was not possible. There was no magic that we knew of that could do that. It had to be the white haired one who wasn't moving. As we rushed through the exit, the girl followed, amazingly skipping as if there was no threat on her life. We were even more stunned as the other girl, still cross-legged, followed her. Levitated as she went we turned around, with our army behind us. 

Suddenly the great doors behind them slammed closed. In front of one stood a man with a strange sword. The other was a chestnut haired female with a large metal troll's hammer. They then walked up to join the other two.

Suddenly another one appeared out of nowhere, a raven-haired girl, younger then the rest. The male spoke up. "Well here we are again. Against impossible odds and big scary monsters…anyone up for doughnuts afterward?" He smirked.

"Well boy toy…" Leaning against him the chestnut haired one replied… "If we get through this one alive I'll make sure I'll give you something more then just a doughnut…"

Then amazingly, against all odds, the two girls and the guy rushed towards us. 

______________________________________________

            Willow looked as she levitated. The night sky was clear tonight, perfect for her next spell. She says only one word. "**Synchronization**." She smiles as the battle then unfolds as her spell works her magic.

It was an off shoot of the one she used on Buffy during her fight with Adam, that one melded all of their powers into her, connecting them. This was different. They all were aware of each other and what each was doing. This proceeded to look much like something rehearsed.

   Buffy started out in the group of vampires and Dementors. Her axe passed through them all, tearing them into pieces and their screams went silent after awhile. As a giant lumbered up, Buffy crouched down as Faith came from behind, jumped onto Buffy's shoulder then off, flying through the air and swinging the hammer dead center of the giant's head, with a large crack sounding, breaking the skull.

As Faith somersaulted, landed, and crouched, a chimera came from behind, it's eyes set on a meal. Suddenly it turned for the last time, as Xander came from behind, decapitating the creature in one swift swipe of his blade. Turning around he set his sight on the large dragon that was breathing in. Knowing that he would be roasted alive in seconds, he through the sword at the dragons head. 

The dragon lowered it's head to dodge it but Dawn appeared from above, catching the sword and drove it into the dragons skull, penetrating the brain which immediately killed the creature. IT fell to the ground, taking a few other creatures and Deatheaters with it to the next life. A small earthquake occurred from the fall as Dawn appeared on the ground, clutching with the blood stained katana. 

The Deatheaters, being on the grounds and out of the limits on the spell began to converge on the girl. Their wands were held high as they started a spell. Suddenly sounds of snapping occurred as each wand fell to the ground. The Deatheaters around dawn cradled their broken arms as they turned to Willow who smirks as they are knocked out by an intense blast of magic. 

__________________________________________

Deatheater's POV

I felt a presence behind me, so I turned looking into the cold eyes of the chestnut haired young lady. She was dressed in dark pants and top with dark boots and her hair was tied up on top of her head. She smiled just before she twirled and decked me with a kick to the face. She then attacked the others from behind. Struggling to get up I picked up my wand, which had fallen and tried to kill the girl with the most powerful spell I knew.  That was when I found my wand wasn't there, neither was my hand. Gritting my teeth, I fell down on one leg as I looked up into the dead eyes of the man. He wore about the same clothes as the girl, but what scared me was the look he had and sword he carried. The girl had the sword, how did acquire it? 

He shook a finger at me. "Nope sorry guy, lucks not yours today." I stared at him, my hood off; my expression was one of fear. "Hey didn't I see you…yeah weren't you the caretaker that left?" About to plead for my life I saw the hilt of his sword, and then saw nothing but darkness. 

________________________________________________

            Outside the Dining hall, large crashes and yelling was heard. The students were scared out of their wits, especially after that large earthquake, which probably wasn't one. The teachers were spooked as well but Dumbledor was humming to himself. "Anyone up for a game of chess?"

________________________________________________

            A group of Deatheaters and vampires made their way through the underground passages into the Castle. They silently strove through the cold unlit passage, eager for the bloodshed that was about to occur. As they exited through the secret door, they entered the hallway. Suddenly they heard a strong tapping sound.

They all turned sharply to face about ten girls in miniskirts, of all different cultures and races. "Well its about time. Do the forces of evil ever come on time? Oh well. By the way, I'm Kennedy and I'll be you slayer for the evening." Suddenly she and the other girl pulled out all different sorts of blunt, and sharp weapons. The Deatheaters and vampires paled as the slayers rushed at them in full force. 

_______________________________________________

            The odds that they were going to survive looked better, Xander mused. Maybe it would be 100 to 1 now. They had taken out the main guy so the underlings were scattering around, and were taken out with ease. There were scattered monsters still on the loose though, which presented their own particular problems. 

Flipping her axe around, Buffy smirked as two trolls surrounded her. "Well, well now. Big evil trolls are surrounding a cute innocent girl. Oh my stars, what am I to do…" With a nasty smirk, she takes two swings, one up and one down. At first it looked like nothing happened. Suddenly two of the three trolls split apart down the middle ands the parts crumble to the ground with plenty of blood. 

"You guys aren't only smelly, stupid and ugly, but you have a split personality too. You guys really were stuck with the weak genes weren't ya?" 

 Struggling from behind, a lone Deatheater came from behind. "Avada kadava!!!" he screeched sending a bolt of light straight into her chest. Buffy felt a tingling sensation but then looked up. "Well, that felt kinda nice, you got any more relaxing spells?" 

He stared at her, horror taking over him. "You can't. There's no way anyone could live through that spell. You're supposed to be dead."

She shrugs at that statement. "I get that a lot." As he raises his wand again she does a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground. "Besides, I already died twice…"

Before he blacked out his mind was reeling from the importance of that statement. Even Voldemort only escaped death once…

_____________________________________________

            As suddenly as they began, the sounds of battle, the shakes and screams ended. Nobody said a word as the doors slowly opened and a light mist rolled through into the dining hall. Dumbledor and the teachers gently quieted the students as they left Hagrid in the room to make sure the students stayed. 

The teachers made their way out into the now dusty hallway, the walls splattered with blood and other fluids. The grounds were littered with bodies. They then went to check outside…


	17. Closure

**Closure**

Headlines

"**Hogwarts Attacked, No casualties"**

_Mysterious Wizards saved the students and faculty of Hogwarts today. Aurors including "Mad Eye" Moody showed up after the battle had occurred. The community is in an uproar, over the happenings yesterday afternoon. We talked with several students and faculty, but they all agree on one thing. They only saw one person that day, before the battle, she walked into the Great Hall where Lunch was being served. She was dressed in a cloak of white, her face obscured from sight. She then cast a spell without a wand! She turned and exited the room and when the students and faculty tried to open them, the big doors would not. The other thing was there was no magic at all! A short time later they heard voices and then fighting._

_            The grounds and lower levels were littered with the bodies of dead trolls, demons, giants and even a dragon! They were not killed by the standard spells, but seemed to be hacked to death! Several Deatheaters were taken into custody including a, the janitor for Hogwarts, and a student named Goyle, who was reportedly tied up naked. In the battle Mr. Fitch had lost his hand, it was cut off with a very sharp object, possibly a sword. All the Deatheaters at this time do not know what happened. Aurors are hoping that one of the deatheaters will be able tell them something, but at this time they can't even figure what type of magic was used!_

_Before the attack the Ministry of Magic had received a warning from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named saying that an attack was taking place at Hogwarts. They quickly sent a group there with medical experts to help the wounded and take care of the dead. When they arrived all they found was the Headmaster wandering the grounds waiting for them and no sign of the saviors. The Aurors quickly searched for casualties but only found two muggles upstairs huddled together in a room occupied by a fierce three-headed dog. The occupants said they tried to get to safety, but were waylaid, so hid with the dog on the upper levels. They declined to be named at this time, one though was a student, and the other was substituting for Mr. Fitch at the time._

_On a minor note, the only real damage to Hogwarts we're two statues at the front door, which were totally destroyed in the fight. They must have been pretty special to one of the survivors, because when he was told about it, he commenced to cry. His friends showed up to escort both muggles back to their home._

_ We will follow up with more news as it arrives._

Adoption Agency

Ministry Of Magic

            It was a week later, when an owl post arrived for the Headmaster. When he read the letter he told Minerva to watch the school. He put on his best robes and headed to the Ministry of Magic. Once there, Albus entered the adoption agency, and was soon directed

 to a Mr. Zangat's office. When he entered he found Mr. Ephrem Zangat and two other gentlemen, a Mr. Charles Gunn from Wolfram & Hart's Law office and a Mr. Rupert Giles, whom he greeted and then took a seat. After a brief conversation, he found out that Mr. Giles had adopted Lana from Hogwarts. Albus sincerely thanked Mr. Giles for adopting Lana, because he seemed to be a good man. What bothered him though was that Mr. Giles intended to travel to America and take Lana with him. The Professor argued that she was magic and should stay with her kind, but Mr. Gunn asked to see her records which showed she was flunking most of her courses. So why was she not in a muggle school anyway? With all the legal discussions, it came down to one thing; Mr. Giles was Lana's legal Guardian. She would have to go with him.

Traveling back to Hogwarts Albus seemed very tired. She needed to be her own kind! When he arrived, he informed several teachers of her leaving, and then had Professor McGonagal to bring her to his office. When she arrived he told her the news of her adoption, what he thought of Mr. Giles and then he told her to pack up her belongings, because her guardian would be here in the morning. She at first was confused and then started to cry. Albus held her for a very long time…

Later that day, Mr. Harris had showed up to put in his resignation, stating that he was on his way to another job in another country to help open another Magic Box. He thanked the Headmaster and left the office. Albus had come to admire the young man and he felt sad to see him leave. He knew quite a few students and teachers would hate to see him leave. Even Severus liked the young man, but Albus knew he would never admit it.

Later at supper he made an announcement saying that Lana, Xander and the girls would be leaving. There would be a social gathering at 8:00 tonight to honor these individuals for all they have done for Hogwarts. All those who wished to attend could take time off of their studies to be there. It was a very quiet meal after the announcement.

The Magic Box Too

            Xander stood at the door waiting until he heard a voice from the other side to come in. The room was beautiful, all in white with flower petals floating to the floor. A rich white carpet lead all the way to the fine King sized wooden bed. The lights suddenly went out as he walked slowly to the bed chucking his clothes as he did in the dark he could smell the scent of her perfume which permeated the room. When he was totally naked he crawled on top of the bed and slid under the sheets. He turned to gaze at the face of his girl, Faith, when the sheets pulled back, he shrieked, for there lying next to him was Severus Snape in his pink care bear boxers trying to kiss him!

"Xander, Xander wake up. It's time to go." Willow was there jostling him. He woke with a start, in a cold sweat, looking up at Willow he pulled her down in a big hug as Faith, Buffy, and Dawn looked on in confused silence.

"Oh my god Willow, You saved me again!" Xander said, and then he grabbed each side of her face and planted a kiss smack on her lips. He stood up after that still shaking, but headed upstairs to get ready.

The girls looked at Harris then at Willow who was still a little dizzy after the kiss she had received. Willow muttered in far off look, "Wow! I'm going to have to rethink this lesbian thing." She got up and started to follow him upstairs, until three sets of hands stopped her progress. Shaking her head she realized Dawn, Buffy and Faith were in the same room. Faith was just glaring at her, while she suddenly started to turn three shades of red. Then the three girls started laughing to the discomfort of a very confused Willow.

 Last day at Hogwarts 

            She was the only one at the door in the morning not wanting to see anyone else for fear of breaking down. So she sat near the front door waiting for Mr. Giles as the Headmaster had called him. From behind she heard a noise and turned to see a middle aged man walking towards her.

He looked at her and said, "Hello, are you waiting to leave too?"

"Yes, I…I guess I'm supposed to travel to America." She said a little sadly. She then explained her whole problem at hand. He then said he was going to the USA also. He explained that he was the headmaster at another school for gifted females. He told her of the school and some of the funny things that happened. She started giggling and laughing. They discussed several topics and she started to like this English gentleman. Then she remembered she had to leave, but she wasn't quite as sad as she was before.

The main doors finally opened to reveal Albus smiling as he greeted the grinning girl. He engulfed her in a hug, which he was quite surprised at the strength she had. Then he said, "Well Mr. Giles take good care of her please and Lana do write to us."

Lana just looked at both men and then said, "You're Mr. Giles?"

Giles smiled nodding. "Does that bother you?"

"I expected somebody more…American, I guess."

"Well I have spent the better part of a decade in the USA on business, and it wasn't my fault. They are truly a strange folk. C'mon we have to go, daughter of mine."  
            

"Do…do you have any other children?"

            "Several, not blood relation, but you'll see them when we get there." Waving to the headmaster they climbed aboard the buggy and left.

Train Station 

"Why don't we just go home by using my power?"

"Dawn, if we use you're power, people will wonder where we went…"

"Yeah, yeah…I get it, if we're outside the Wizarding World the Wizards won't be suspicious." Everybody shook their heads smiling and continued their journey to the train station. 

As they boarded the train and took their seats in the same cabin they quietly reflected on what had happened. That is until Dawn spoke up saying, "Wouldn't it be cool if Professor Dumbledor called and wanted Buffy as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?"

"No Way!... I've seen how those kids act . Er … how about you Willow, you could be the DADA Proffessor!  Find out that your somehow related to the Weasley's and fall for Professor Snape. How about it, Wills?"

"Ewwww…. Are you sick, Buffy. Hey if I fall for Snape, then Dawn has to start dating Harry and Hermione has to fall for Xander."

            "They're way younger than us." Cries Xander and Dawn with Faith laughing up a storm.

            "Better yet Faith and Draco."

            "Watch it witch!" Faith said laughing.

            "Hey, how about Dawn and Draco…"

            "Ewww…Thanks a lot Faith!"

            "What about Giles and Wesley secretly knowing about the Wizarding World."

            "Hey yeah, they could have attended it in they're youth."

            "Sorry, I couldn't see Ripper attending any school!" 

            Everybody started laughing, as the train started pulling away, after a moment of silence, Dawn said in a small voice "It could be worse, Xander and Spike could be having an affair, then fall in love." The rest of the trip was keeping Xander from Dawn's throat, while Faith fell off her seat laughing hysterically.

Just Outside of Cleveland 

            As the car drove up to the School for Gifted Females, Giles who was in back with Lana talking about his expectations for her. As the driver, Andrew, was listening in, he pulled to a stop in front of the school main doors. When they exited several students came forward and hugged Mr. Giles. A few older women waved and continued about their business.

They entered through the front door to a foyer where he greeted some teachers by the names of Robin and Kennedy. Andrew meanwhile took Lana's bags up to the third floor. Mr. Giles then asked Kennedy to take her up to her room to freshen up for dinner. Lana followed the older girl, who started talking about the school itself. While talking she saw several older students and some older women! What type of school is this?

She was finally shown to a rather large room with two beds in it. Kennedy threw her bags on the one bed near the door. She then showed her where the towels and other things to use for her shower.

A half hour later she came out of the shower to find clothes had been set out for her. She hurriedly dressed and waited for Kennedy to return. While waiting she looked at herself in the full length mirror and wondered why they had her put on black sweats and a black t-shirt. She also wondered what S.I.T. stood for?     

As she was pondering this, there came a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw an older woman of about forty smiling and telling her to follow her. She was escorted quietly to a small room, where there were four older girls ranging between the ages of fifteen to thirty. She looked up to see Kennedy right away. Kennedy smiling started talking about slayers? Not understanding most of the lecture she raised her hand and asked. Kennedy looked up, "Oh I'm sorry Lana, I didn't think you'd be in this class until tomorrow." She then filled Lana in on what a Slayer. Lana and the others were simply amazed.

"Now then the two oldest Slayers will run through a mock battle showing the capabilities of the Slayer. Please follow me and Kate to the gym." Kennedy said.

When they arrived, there were about twenty to thirty slayers watching two combatants in the center of the room. Lana took a seat on the floor watching as the two girls in the center started their sparring session. They moved with speed and grace, faster than any martial artist. She was totally engrossed in watching the fight when she heard some people behind her rudely talking.

"Gee, I sure hope the good looking one wins!"

"Which one is that?"

"The dark haired one obviously, the blonde haired one is my sister."

"Will you two just stop it you're being very immature!"

"Yeah, we're immature but you keep noticing Kate's legs."

Kate, who was sitting on the mat in front of her, looked back smiling at whoever had said that statement. Several other girls all around her were laughing out loud. She was starting to look confused when the combatants had stopped and walked towards the group. Looking up the girl with the red facemask on yelled, "we're trying to have a competition, do you want us to come over there and use you as an example."

"You can't!"

Both girls sounded really pissed off and yelled, "why not?"

"I've got a soul." Lana recognized the deep throated laugh of Mr. Giles so turned about to look at him and looked into the eyes of one Xander Harris.

"Hey Lana, how's it going?" He grinned. For her part she just stared at him confused.

"I think you broke her," said the one of the combatants in front of her. She swiveled her head as she recognized the face of Faith and beside her Buffy. She then looked to her left and saw a grinning Willow, then to her right a smiling Dawn.

They all said in unison, "Hey sis!" She was hugged by everyone. She then turned to look at Mr. Giles.

Smiling Rupert said, "Welcome to my family."

Valdemort

Location Unknown

            He was having a triumphant dream. Harry Potter, that miserable brat, was being tortured while Albus Dumbledor was lying dead at his feet. The Ministry of Magic was his, finally, and everyone was kneeling to him. It was a joyous occasion as he looked out into the throngs of people.

 Just in front of him though was an individual in white who did not shake in fear. The power she had came off her in waves. She was clothed in a white cloak with a hood, walking towards him. He was confused, why was she not kneeling to him? As she walked forward the people shifted to either side of her. Others started to join her dressed in black cloaks. He realized at least four were female he could tell by the way they held themselves. The fifth walked slowly forward with a great sword strapped to his back. The power of the sword could be felt by him, extreme magic! He now could determine other female forms in black. The white witch, for that's what he thought of her stepped forward before the others.

She spoke in a very monotone voice, her face unrevealed. "The time of you're demise is close at hand. Change your ways before we find you, or you will be hunted down like the dog you are." 

Two other female forms walked up speaking, "Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledor and all those in and around the Wizarding World are under our protection. If you force this war, we will end it! There will be no place to hide. You will be incarcerated."

The male form walked up. "If you kill or torture anyone there won't be anything left to be incarcerated!"

            **_"You have been warned!"_** They said in unison, fading from view.

**Finish!**

                    


	18. Preview

Authors Note: This is a preview for the next part of the story. A few more crossovers will occur and Voldemort's going to find out the threat was just hot air. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed.  

Maui Beach, Hawaii

            Xander looked out across the Pacific, enjoying the salty air, from Maui beach. It's been three months since Hogwarts and things have changed for the better, at least for him. He felt two arms encircle his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

            "Faith, I thought you were napping." He said as he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his body.

            "I was I woke up." She said while nibbling on his neck.

            Turning he grabs her and swings her around and then starts kissing her. After a few minutes he pulls away looking into her eyes. "If you told me five years ago that I'd be on a beach with a knockout slayer in Hawaii, I'd of said you were crazy."

            Faith got up smiling and then pulled X-man up. He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her into another sensual kiss. Again after a moment they pulled away and Faith smiling said. "You know we could just stay here forever."

            "And what do you think all those other slayers are going to say…huh! They'll say that we had our two month stay…and…and it's time to let some other watchers and slayers in on the action. Besides, there aren't many places to go here, you're already bored."

            "True…I guess two months is pretty good. We'll just have to wait for the next rotation." She said as they gathered their towels, ice chest and other items. He watched her for a second as all the other guys on the beach did. He was amazed at how beautiful she was in a black string bikini with no tan lines. Her curled brown hair had lightened since playing in the sun.  Her athletic tanned body, with no sign of any fat, made her a sight to behold. Shaking his head he still was amazed that any girl would even look at him, much less the slayer, Faith.

            *He's watching me again,* she thought. *Probably thinking why anybody would want him. I wish sometimes he'd look around; most of the girls here noticed him as soon as we arrived on the beach. Xander doesn't think he's that good looking, but he's hardened up since Hogwarts. Working with that sword Excalibur has helped him a lot. With Buffy's and my tutoring he's come a long way from the geek I used to know. Besides,* she thinks. *Xanders hot in that swimsuit. The tanned muscles playing in his arms, I just want to…*

             "So…ready to go back tomorrow?"

            "I love it here, Xan, but we need to see the others, I got a feeling something is coming."

            Concerned he looked into her eyes saying "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine it's just a hunch I have."

            They had reached the car and loaded it, when Faith heard the cell phone ring and answered it. "Hey, dark slayer here. Los Angeles…why? Some book. O.K. will do see yah G-man." She hung up before he could tell her not to call him that. Grinning she turned to Xander and said "Remember that trip to Cleveland?...Well we're going to take a detour through L.A. first."

            "The Fang Gang?"

            "Yep!"

            "Great."

            "We'll discuss it on the way."

Los Angeles, California

            After discussing their plan, during the flight, Faith and Xander hailed a taxi and made their way to Wolfram and Harts. When they entered the building, Xander noticed several security people watching them. As Faith came up to the reception desk she started to get a little nervous. Watching all the security forces, she asked to see Angel. The girl frowned, asked who they were and the reason. After answering she called up to Angel's secretary, who told them to go ahead.

            They were shown to an elevator, which took them up to Angel's floor. When the door opened they walked to Angel's secretary. She was busy, facing away from them, when she turned and said, "Xander! It's so good to see you!" Before he could react she had reached out and gave him a big hug while Faith gave her a harsh glare.

            "Har…Harmony, wha…what are you doing here?"

            "Oh I'm Angel's secretary, what are you doing here?"

            "We were sent by Giles to pick-up a book. Oh I'm sorry this is Faith, my…"

            "The Slayer. Hi I'm Harmony." She said as she greeted a very suspicious slayer. Faith for her part was more interested in what Xander was going to say to Harmony.

            "Nice meeting you Faith, you two can go in, just knock you'll surprise them!"

            Faith and Xander gave each other a funny look, shrugged and walked down the hall to Angel's office. As they we're walking they almost ran into Lorne, who stopped and then said, "Hey people do you need me again…"

            "Sorry Lorne we're here to talk to Angel and Wes. We gotta go so…later, bye."

            Lorne looked and then yelled, "Wait! Guys! There's a problem…"

            Knocking they heard a voice from the other side to enter. So they did. When they entered the conversation stopped period. Faith smiled, but got a cold look from the occupants of the room, Wesley, Gunn. Fred just looked lost and confused.

            "What the hell are you two doing here?" Gunn demanded.

            Xander replied as Faith retreated back to them, "Err…picking up a book for G-man." Unconsciously, Faith slipped her hand into Xander's, and watched the reactions.

            Wesley spoke up first, "Why would we give you any book after what you people said and did to us?"

            Giving a look at Faith, Xander replied, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then Wesley described what had happened a few months back, when Andrew came to help with a slayer. He continued with the story until he came to the end when several slayers circled them and took the slayer…

            "So you two had no idea at all as to what had happened with Andrew?"

            "Sorry, I was in Africa and Faith was in Cleveland at the time. It would have been nice to have known what we were walking into though, so I will have a conversation with Giles and Buffy about it. Where's Angel?"

            "Well Xander I'm not sure we can help you." Gunn turned and walked away.

            "Umm…Where's Angel?" Xander asked again.

            "Whoa… we are the good guys here, all of us, and if Giles needs that book, there must be something evil coming. So, come on man give the book and you won't see us around anymore."

            "Shut up Faith you've already gone over to the other side!" Yelled Gunn.

            Xander and Faith took two steps towards Gunn and just about clocked him along side the head. "What the hells you're problem."

            "Who's the idiot Wesley?"

            "I'm sorry guys this is Alexander Lavelle Harris." Faith was starting to give Wesley and Gunn a very pissed off look. 

            "Come on guys let..lets just get along," Fred said nervously, watching Xander and Faith starting to become real angry. Looking from one person to another she said, "O…o.k."

            Xander just turned, and talked to Faith. "Why don't you wait outside, o.k."

            As Faith left the room still glaring at Gunn and Wesley, Xander said, "O.k. guys lets sit down and have a nice little conversation."

 Fred sighed, starting to relax, finally somebody trying to be reasonable. She had just started to sit down, when Gunn got in Xander's face, "Listen we don't have to be civil to you, why don't you just leave."

            Wesley and Fred both said in unison, "Gunn relax, he just wants to know what's going on and how to solve it." Xander in the mean time was getting a very big bad vibe.

            Gunn shook his head. "Well maybe he and his slayer friend should have thought of that when they pulled that little stunt now didn't they?"

            Xander smirked. "Well then Mr. Peashooter, what do you think we should do?" Gunn looked at Xander with rage in his eyes. His fist was clenched and slowly pulled back…


End file.
